InkCleaver
by zabuzasama26
Summary: Capricorn feeling adventurous sent Basta to bring him a foreboding book to summon anything interesting he might want to possess. What happens when Basta mistakingly picks up a manga instead of a novel? Of books, conspiracies, demons, villains and love. ZabuzaxOC, BastaxOC.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I do not own neither Naruto nor Inkheart or any of their characters. Some OCs might pop up later.

I also want to point out that when I initially imagined Basta it was quite different from the description of the book, but it had stuck with me from then on.

I cannot bring myself to imagine him as a short foxy faced dude, so I'm just gonna go with my own version. I'd appreciate pointers on the rest of the characters though I don't

want to get their description incorrect, more importantly the stories facts. I want to keep those authentic.

You may imagine him however you like though, everyone's entitles to their own imagination :)

There will be romance. However I will refrain from describing anything graphic or … yeah, you get the idea.

So there you have it folks, please move the pointer to the top right of the screen and click on ch. 1 :)


	2. A Monster From Another Land

A Monster From Another Land

* * *

"Th-th-th-th-that's … n-n-n-n-n-not … "

Darius's tongue slipped and tripped over the words horribly. The presence of the knife-wielding man was enough to stop his heart; now he had to muster up every little drop of courage in his being to tell him he's gotten a wrong book. This latest feat ordered by Capricorn was rather simple, yet somehow the second-in-command managed to screw it up. The man shaking in fear reconsidered his thoughts as Basta played around with his knife. He -was- illiterate and he never managed to bring the wrong book before. This time … he was not looking for Inkheart. Basta had memorized how the word 'Inkheart' looked by now and he never made a mistake when hunting the ill-fated book. However, it was not Inkheart Capricorn sought out this time. He instead wished to hold a summoning ritual … but the book Basta brought was going to doom them all …

"Wh-wh-wh-what's that D-D-D-Darius?" Basta sneered, his grin wide and evil. Scaring the four-eyed man never got old. Mocking him was a delicacy he enjoyed the most.

Darius took three steps back involuntarily, shuddering from the low mockingly-sweet voice that carried the scent of peppermint. "It's n-n-n-not the r-r-right b-b-b-book." Dear Lord … his stammering had increased ten-fold. Especially at the sight of Basta taking slow strides towards him with a frown, and a blade in the moonlight shining through the lone window of the room.

"What do you mean it's not the right book you little worm?" Basta hissed with a glare. Darius stumbled back and fell hard on his behind. "I …. I well … I-"

Basta groaned, his patience wearing thin. If he waited for this man to explain himself fully the sun would rise to begin a new day. He'd much rather go home and rest after the long driving, the threatening and the hideous deciphering of book titles. If it indeed was the wrong book as the little squirming worm suggested Capricorn would pour his anger over him. He could not have that. He did not want to disappoint him.

He extended a hand and grabbed Darius by his clothes, dragging him and the book out to the hallway. Darius was kept prisoner in Capricorn's house, he might as well take the matter to him directly. The man was whimpering and shaking but it was not something Basta was not used to or could not very easily ignore.

He turned right at the end of the hallway, behind him the staircase and in front of him to his right a door leading to Capricorn's room. He was making his way to it just fine until he was interrupted by a familiar hateful voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mortola, the bird-like lady, huffed from behind him. He turned to see her scowling ugly face and her hands upon her hips.

He considered her for a moment with a scowl of his own and then turned, ignoring her. "You are not to go in there!" She hissed behind him. "He is not to be disturbed tonight!" He rolled his eyes reaching the door. "Whatever it is come back tomorrow!"

A small grin crept over his lips as he looked at her, slowly raising his hand and knocking the door before she could reach him. She hissed and growled at him like a demented cat, but to her annoyance she was too late.

Capricorn's unconcerned call was heard from behind the door, "Enter."

She bared her teeth at Basta but he was smiling with triumph and smugness as he clicked the door open, shoving Darius inside.

Capricorn sat on his armchair, already dressed in his red silk nightwear with his red velvet night robe comfortably fastened over it. He considered Basta with his cold grey eyes as he pushed the useless reader inside, the old hag hurrying in behind them.

"You must have -very- good reason to knock on my door this late at night Basta." Capricorn mouthed softly, the menace in his voice evident for those ears sensitive to it.

Mortola turned to Basta with a glare seething, "I told you it can wait-"

"I did not address you."

She halted herself immediately at the fact the cold man had just pronounced. It could be seen on her face her disgust for the man smiling so happily at her discomfort; the fear from the man that she might've angered. Both sets of eyes were on her, before the cold grey pair moved to meet with the darker set of eyes.

"Oh I have sir." He answered quickly with the enthusiasm of a child about to rat out a fellow naughty boy and relish the sight of his punishment. "I came back with a book for the summoning and D-D-D-Darius says it's no good."

Capricorn slowly shifted, causing the man with the glasses to go white. He leaned forward in his chair, firstly waving Mortola away. She grudgingly left the room and closed the door behind her. His breathing was steady as were the rest of his movements. His eyes slowly shifted from Basta to Darius and back. "He's the one that can read … "

The matter of fact tone that accompanied the quiet murmur sent shivers down Basta's spine. A minute ago he was sure he was about to put Darius in big trouble. The tables however seemed to be turning on him … A flash of panic was evident on his face.

"Y-Yes my lord but you said I should pick one with a foreboding cover and that's what I did!" He thrust an accusing finger at the helpless reader, "He didn't even open the pages to confirm it was no good! He didn't even read it at all before he said was it was the wrong b-b-b-book!"

Darius flinched at imitation, this time flawless, of his stuttering.

Capricorn turned to him, a fine eyebrow rose slightly, "Is there a reason Darius why you are deeming a book useless to me without so much as a look inside?"

The man pushed his glasses back with a shaking hand as he paled. He kept his eyes decidedly to the floor in fear as he nodded, "It's n-not a … n-n-novel."

Capricorn took one glance at the book. He could not read the letters in large orange writing, but he could very well understand the illustration. It had two boys standing back to back with determined eyes separated by a large sword held by a man in the distance as if he was slicing between them. He noticed the glare on the man who held the sword, then turned back to Darius, "Is it not a story?"

Darius seemed taken aback by the question, Basta surveyed him wearily. "Y-Yes … it is."

"Then what seems to be the problem?" Capricorn huffed, the tiniest hint of annoyance could be heard in his voice.

Darius, if possible, paled further. Basta on the other hand seemed to regain his confidence.

"It's a s-s-story b-b-but not a n-n-novel."

"Why n-n-n-n-not?!" Basta snapped. He had had it with stammering for one night. Darius seemed to cower at the former's anger.

"It's … a t-t-translated j-j-japanese m-m-manga … "

Basta glared at him pulling his knife out. This Darius had the -nerve- to make up ridiculous cow-dung. Capricorn held a hand to steady his second in command, eyes fixed on the man shaking with fear from the both of them. "You still haven't clarified where the problem is and my patience is starting to thin Darius. It be perhaps a good idea to have Basta and his knife play with you."

Darius panicked, reaching for the cursed book that was about to grant him a session with Basta's knife. He opened it with trembling fingers halfway, revealing it's contents to Capricorn and Basta. The cold-blooded man's brow crumpled into the tiniest of frowns. The fading traces of interest appeared in his grey eyes. He reached for the book and took it, investigating the illustrations that had writing over them. It looked like no book he's ever seen before.

In it he saw people drawn with no color. Letters littered the pages over the detailed illustrations. He saw a man with the largest sword he's ever seen or heard of. He could vaguely make out what was happening, but for once, as he held a book, he understood something from the pictures alone.

Basta seemed utterly lost and confused.

"It seems … " Capricorn murmured, still eyeing the strange book, "That you didn't open it to confirm it was a normal book Basta."

All color drained from Basta's pale face. How could he explain himself? He trashed half the library because all the books had vague incomprehensible covers and as he finally found this one he was glad to storm out?! He pursed his lips but then kept them shut, fear slowly creeping in on him.

"But that is not necessarily a bad thing … " Capricorn finished. He raised his head from the peculiar black and white pages and addressed Darius,

"Can you not read from it anyway? Words are scarce but they are in there." He huffed.

Darius was pained to explain as he found no voice to summon and the words took what seemed to be hours to form on his tongue. "T-T-The s-s-story is told th-th-through the p-p-pictures. Only d-dialogues or m-monologues are written d-d-down. I-I-I can read it t-t-to myself but a-a-aloud n-n-no one would u-u-understand. I-I-I'm n-n-not sure if I d-d-do read it that anything w-w-will c-c-come out of it." He swallowed after his explanation as if he had swallowed his own voice in a vow never to talk again.

Capricorn considered his words with no interest. He shrugged with a smile void of any mirth, "We shall try."

Basta sighed with relief in his head while Darius became even more nervous, "S-S-Sir … "

Capricorn raised a fine eyebrow eyeing him but said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "The c-c-characters, m-m-monsters in th-th-these things are q-q-quite different … "

Darius steadied his breath, eyes darting everywhere to avoid contact with grey orbs scrutinizing him. "Th-th-they may n-not be easy to c-c-control."

Capricorn let out an annoyed sigh as he leaned back into his chair. "The most dangerous thing in that book seems to be the man with the sword. It's a large magnificent one I admit but it's still a sword. With a few gunshots I think we can be persuasive enough."

Darius's lips trembled wanting to say more, but he doubted anything he came up with would deter Capricorn from his new-found want. He -wanted- this book. There was no going around that. He nodded weekly and Capricorn sighed further, scrutinizing both he and Basta. "Any further objections?"

They both shook their heads. Darius part his lips to confirm what he should be rehearsing for. "You want th-th-the m-m-man with the s-s-sword m-m-my lord?"

Capricorn was amused at how, for once, the man spoke sense. Or something that made sense to his ears. He was not sure what exactly he wanted to be read from the book. He reached for the book going through it lazily. It had pictures, so he would probably for once get a glimpse and choose what is it he wanted to be read out. There were children who held knives but he had enough of those. An old drunk, a guardian of the children and what seemed to be the villain were the three adults. Along with some people that seemed to have no significance appearing only once or twice. He finally closed it throwing it on small coffee table in front of him.

"He seems to be the thing that would be most useful to me so yes. Him and his sword." He turned to Basta with a thoughtful expression, "I need proper henchmen rather than the children he keeps picking up."

The second-in-command's face immediately radiated the sting from his master's comment. He looked at him with slight pleading in his eyes to reconsider his words but when Capricorn kept silent he turned his eyes away to something else. Darius couldn't help but wonder how a merciless murderer could suddenly behave like a kicked dog pained at his master's abuse.

"If that is all, you'd do well both of you to remove yourselves from my room."

The both of them scrambled about. Darius reached for the book while Basta reached for him to drag him out. As they proceeded down the hallway Darius opened the book to get acquainted with whom he would be reading out next. The man with the bandaged face and the big sword as tall as the wielder, half his width. He paled at the description of the man. Basta noticed his eyes bulge as he read quickly over the panels of the foreign book and shoved him into his room. He was about to close the door and lock it to be on his way, but he burned with curiosity as to why Darius seemed to fear what was on the pages almost more than Capricorn himself.

"What is it four eyes?" He spoke in a low threatening voice slipping into the room and slowly closing the door behind him. "Why do you look as white as a ghost eh?"

Darius stumbled back into a chair, eyes still glued to the pages of the book of black and white. "I-I-I … "

Basta stomped forward. "What?!" He snapped in a low voice, grabbing Darius by the collar and forcing him to look up to him. "Out with it!"

"I'm about to c-c-call out a m-m-monster … " Darius mumbled, fear clutching his heart. Basta wasn't the reason for it and for once he wished he had been. "A-a-and it's n-n-no b-b-brainless b-b-beast."

* * *

Ok … yeah I know I have another pending story ==" It's just I've been reading Paper Maid by Charivari and it's becoming my favourite Inkheart fanfic of all time. I also checked out the crossovers with Inkheart and was surprised there was yet to be a Naruto/Inkheart fanfic so … Imma give it a shot. Please R & R !


	3. A Good Morning

A Good Morning

* * *

Basta awoke just in time to see the first rays of sunlight flood into his room. He groaned and frowned, wishing to sleep a little longer. Alas, sleep had deserted him as soon as he opened his eyes. He heaved himself up with strong slightly muscled pale arms and sat up straight, lowering his feet onto the ground beneath. Today a man claimed to be a monster would be joining their ranks huh? There was nothing impressive about that.

He was a monster in many ways, so was Cockerell, though the idiot stood no chance against him. What was this new guy going to add to Capricorn's collection? A huge lump of steel? Why was Capricorn so excited about someone who may not even appear? He could not get his head around it nor did he want to. Capricorn had a good loyal following as it were, a good amount of maids to serve him and Basta personally made sure of that. A monster or a peculiar destructive weapon would prove to be a lot more useful and interesting instead of a lone boring man.

The streets of the village were still relishing the haunting quiet so early in the morning. He kicked a few rocks on his walk, stroking his knife holster. He wondered who was it that was going to be sucked into the book filled with pictures in the man's stead. What poor soul would have to leave this marvelous world of guns, cars and duct tape. He certainly hoped it wasn't him, but he needn't worry with a four leaf clover lovingly tucked in a handkerchief in his pocket, and a talisman around his neck. The way he saw it, the rest of them were idiots who did not believe in their powers.

The morning breezes carried pleasing sounds playfully to his ears. Giggles. The maids; they have been freed of Capricorn's house to resume their duties. Oh yes … the maids. He could smell the strong peppermint in his breath and that was enough to deem himself good to go. A few fingers ran through his dark black bangs for further grooming. They saw him as he approached and tensed; he could see it and very much enjoyed it. He puffed up his chest proudly, for it was he who dragged at least half of them to this village. Their fear of him was definitely not out of place, he should think something was wrong if they one day ceased to look at him that way.

Ironically, and contradictory to his better judgment, his black eyes darted around in search for one particular _fearless_ woman. She threw stuff in his face and snapped sometimes swearing at him. It angered him the first few weeks; he treated her to a few slaps and waves of his knife, threats horrible enough to bring half of Europe under Capricorn's control. But soon, subconsciously and without realizing it, he found her fearlessness something he searched for. He rejoiced as he found it and it intrigued him greatly. He loved testing it's boundaries and to this day he had not found the extent of it's bounds. She awed him in ways to peak his interest and pardon things he normally would _**never**_ pardon anyone else for maid or black jacket. He found the change pleasing to him though he may not admit it. All other maids whimpered and froze at his sight and in his presence. One other tried her best to steer away from him, but this one in particular didn't care … since the day he kidnapped her and heaved her on his shoulder with her kicking and screaming. She could care less whether he had a knife in his hand or a gun in his pocket. It made him search for her, want to see her and love to tease her.

She was the first in a long while to grab his undivided attention after Roxanne and Resa … all because of that blasted Dirtyfingers …

He boiled at the thought of the red haired weasel. Soon it whistled down though for it was _she_ who slapped Dustfinger across the face when he was trying to help her. Serves him right! Basta thought with wide grin at the beautiful memory that was played once more in his head. Poor Dirtyfingers was shocked out of his life when she chose to be shoved down by Basta rather than helped up by Dustfinger. She had accused him of wanting to shove her down again. Basta found himself chuckling softly. She did not know who Dustfinger was at the time but it was one sweet sweet memory indeed.

His face broke into a wide grin as he found what he was looking for. Standing fairly tall in a cotton dress and blood red hair cut very short, with the sides of her bangs cut a little shorter to rest on her cheeks and her bangs cut straight even shorter to rest above her eyes. She was a peculiar little thing who he loved to play with. What he found most interesting were her eyes. They were grey like Capricorn's but dark dark grey. They complemented her sharp handsome features beautifully.

"Hey precious." He waved at her, the other girls tensing, moving away and hiding behind the laundry.

She turned to him and shot him with a glare from her sharp eyes. It didn't take her a moment's hesitation …

Something hard flew at his face crushing his cheek. He stumbled backwards almost falling over. His vision blackened for a split second when he realized it was a pebble that almost broke his cheek bone. Anger started to well up in his chest. She threw him with a _**pebble**_?! Oh and he thought for two minutes that her rebellious nature was refreshing?! Oh no. No he took that back. Especially as the roars of laughter echoed through the air.

He lunged forward at her with a growl and took hold of her arm in his strong hand, almost crushing her bones in his fingers. She fought back but he was faster, bringing his glistening knife to her cheek. She hissed at him, fighting against his iron grip. He paid no heed as he pulled her to one of the back allies and slammed her to a wall. Though he threatened her with the knife she didn't care and he saw that … the fire of determination burned in her eyes so vividly. He had to press to well on her cheek for the squirming to subside but the glare never left her face.

"If you wanted someone to color that pretty face of yours why not just say so HUH?" His voice was not so deep normally but now his growl could rival that of a bear's. "Why color mine?!"

"You asked for it." She spat back. "Don't instigate me maybe I won't break your nose next time."

He slapped her with the back of his hand. The crack that ripped through the air echoed in the silence that ensued soon after. They were both panting. It was only then that he saw it, when he slapped her and her head momentarily turned to the side. A thin long red mark ending at the beginning of her shoulder. He grabbed for her dress and pushed it away … Whip marks … His eyes stared at them and her forget that the beginning of her back was now in plain view. She pushed him off with less force than he had anticipated and he let her go. She held her cheek and it stung but no tears came out. Never … From the day he brought her here, no tears ever came out. She never cried. Moisture might appear in her eyes for a few fleeting moments, but she never let her tears down. His panting eased slowly as he took a few steps back considering her. No wonder she was in a foul mood. Her cheek appeared raw red, slight satisfaction calmed him down but he was not pleased and for once he did not enjoy it. Had he decided to hurt someone, fine, that was amusing. But this time he took revenge for his cheek and it wasn't amusing paying back a girl. It meant her offense actually worked, and that left a bitter taste on his tongue.

He pushed her back against the wall with less force, voice low and menacing. "You're annoyed fine I would be if I was whipped with a belt." He started with a huff, "But if it was anyone else he'd do more horrible things than a mere slap regardless of what mood you're in missy."

"If you have the power why don't you huh?" She huffed back, in a voice equally as low. "I ain't thanking you for your mercy if that is what you want."

He growled further, his voice slightly rising. "I'm saying you would've _**died**_ !"

She watched him with inquiring eyes. She watched his chest rise and fall in his panting as he finally spat the word 'died'. She neither grinned nor smirked but rather shrugged with a solemn expression. "I'd rather that over working here."

He turned to her sharply, frown deepening with every word she muttered. "Are you not _afraid_?"

"Of what?"

"Of death."

She considered him with a frown that was now easing, and expression rather than hard only thoughtful. A sigh escaped her lips. "Death is inevitable. When my time comes it will come there's no doubt about that." Her eyes searched for something in his, something he wasn't sure of. "It be humiliating if I die crying in fear from one of you."

He did not know what fueled her … but the way she said things made him equally envious as he was angry. She did not fear him nor any of the black jackets not even Capricorn. She did not fear his knife nor the guns around her. She only feared to die in such a humiliating accepting manner. She did not whimper nor sob in front of them like the other girls did. She was brave, smart and meticulous. He knew it was only a matter of time before she escaped the village and there was a sting in his side that made him believe she would. Alive.

His fingers strayed to his throbbing cheek and as he softly poked it to see the extent of the damage he yelped. With a growl he turned to her,

"A pebble though?! A pebble?! I only wanted to say good morning!" He snapped.

A fine red eyebrow rose, "I didn't take you as a man who went around greeting people in the morning Basta."

"I don't." He scoffed, frowning at the damage on his cheek. He had violated so many rules in his personal code in this one morning hour. For instance, he did not let girls like her live after humiliating him. He did not care to warn them of the dangers of the village if it wasn't for persuasion purposes. He did not relent from using his knife on them. He did not take the time to reason with them. He did not pardon them nor feel sorry for them. And he never actually held smart conversation with them. Only she was the exception.

Only Miria …

She folded her arms over her chest with a sigh. "'Good' morning huh?"

He could hear the sarcasm in her voice. It must've been humiliating … painful, unbearable. He could think of a thousand and one things she had done to receive such a punishment. Whether she deserve it or not …

"What you do?"

His quiet murmur caused her eyes to look up to the sky and recall her hideous crime of the night afore. What had she done? Oh yes …

"Resa forgot a crease on Capricorn's something. I can't remember. He said it would be a waste whipping her. She was _his _Resa his beautiful Resa. He decided someone else less important should receive the punishment on her behalf."

She frowned when she thought she saw the shadow of slight anger and disbelief on Basta's face. Was he trying to be nice to her? She didn't care really but it amused her why he would attempt such a thing.

He looked away lowering himself on an abandoned crate. "You know how he is … "

She stared at him with disbelief. Not that she thought he was horrible for not feeling sorry for her, hell no. But what she found rather stupid of him was the way he tried to console her by pointing out that Capricorn was always and will always be unjust and cruel. "Am I supposed to be comforted by that? To live with the fact that he'll whip me every time Resa does something wrong until I agree to please him when the sun comes down?" Capricorn took torturing her as a favorite sport after she refused him.

He let out a long sigh accompanied with a low groan. "I'd thought you'd get over it by now. You act like you've been brought here yesterday."

True … She thought as she considered his words, looking up and away at the blue skies. She was here for a long time now, a few months. Four, five were they? Any other maid only needed three weeks to fall into despair, then acceptance. Acceptance that there was no escape out of here. An attempt to live with what they've been dragged into. Any hope of escape had drained away from them completely. In fear for their lives, from the man who seldom left his room and only to go to that red church of his. She turned to him with a thoughtful frown. The man spoke sense … For once, Basta spoke sense.

"You're right." She nodded, "I still am alive, with the determination to leave and hope that I'll be able to. No fear from dying to pursue it. It might actually be a good morning."

His eyes widened at the way she conformed things to her liking. He certainly did not mean it that way but … but what came next wasn't all that bad.

"Good morning to you too Basta." She murmured softly, a ghost of a smirk playing on her lips. That was her idea of expressing thanks. She indeed hated the man and this wasn't exactly the talk she wished for but his slap helped open her eyes. There was still hope …

He felt satisfied as he finally heard it. But his satisfaction soon ebbed away as the throbbing in his cheek reminded him what he had to go through to hear those words. "I would've appreciated that before the pebble." He growled in his throat.

"Hey my cheek is raw red as yours is midnight blue isn't it?" She shrugged, "Fair and square."

He nodded absently, "Yes yes, but the women will see you as all heroic. The men will all start sneering away at me."

She almost chuckled softly. He grabbed her by the collar not so nicely, bringing her close enough to smell his peppermint flavored breath. "Like you are now."

"There's no helping that now is there?" She murmured quietly. He frowned, letting her go with a shove. "No. But instead you will help me."

"Oh…? Is that the real reason for your good morning?" She scoffed at him as he held her arm now a tad bit gentler than other times.

"I come with questions."

"Hmmm … " Was all she said as he began to pull her with him to the end of the ally. Before they reached it's end a familiar red head appeared to block their way with a limp. A red head as ugly as Miria was beautiful in Basta's mind. They were both red heads, but Cockerell was worlds different from the beautiful lady Basta held so rudely.

"Lover's quarrel Basta? You should keep your little lady in check."

Laughter erupted in the main street. Basta didn't want the audience to come and collect at the mouth of the ally. He'd rather teach Cockerell a painful lesson now. Miria merely rolled her eyes at the recent rumor; her and Basta lovers … tch, yea right. He was only the person she could hold proper conversation with. Why? She did not fear him and he was intrigued by her enough to hold back on the knife waving and the threatening. The women were afraid she might start filling their heads with plans for escape and the black jackets wanted submissive weak women to play with. The only other person she conversed with was Resa.

She was something different.

"Hey Miria."

She glanced up to Basta as he addressed her in a low, mockingly sweet voice.

"Would you like to throw a pebble for me?"

She was impressed. He was actually about to use her as a hit woman. She glanced at Cockerell who was waiting for either her or Basta to start barking at him and then treat his audience to more of his jokes. She then turned her large grey eyes back to the man holding her who continued,

"I'll keep him away from you with my knife."

"You must be _desperate_" She marveled. Not only was he conjuring a plan with her he was actually securing her protection.

"My image is on the line."

Ah yes … his image. Well, she would get the satisfaction of throwing Cockerell with a pebble without taking as big of a risk as she normally did. He wouldn't be able to touch her this one time … And she would be able to get back at him for the 'lover's' comment.

"Gladly."

She murmured, reaching to the ground. The ghost of a smirk hovered over his lips as he whispered,

"Get the nose."

That was one of the very rare things that made her smirk.

Cockerell was well on the ground not knowing what hit him. She not only got his nose but beautifully smashed it. Basta started to stomp forward proud as peacock, kicking Cockerell in the ribs all the way out of the ally into the very middle of the main street. The men turned white as sheets when Cockerell shouted at the top of his lungs,

"**YOU WRETCH!**"

Basta chuckled softly getting down on one knee over the man twisting with pain. He grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and brought him so close their noses almost touched. "What are you talking about Cocky? I threw the pebble. Wouldn't you say my aim is rather flawless?"

He pressed the cold blade of the sharp knife on Cockerell's cheek and his smile disappeared. Miria raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her. His idea of protecting her was taking all the credit huh? She didn't mind though, the immense satisfaction of adding yet another red ornament to Cockerell's head was greatly worth it.

The glaring man with the broken nose shook with fear beneath the dark haired man caressing his cheek with the sharp blade. "Yours is the only face I'd like to draw on more than Dirtyfingers."

Basta was staring directly into his victim's eyes. He relished the fear welling within them. He enjoyed the various colors of pain on Cockerell's face; red of blood, purple of a large ugly bruise and white of a protruding bone. He made sure Cockerell's being shook with enough fear to have him back off the subject of him and Miria for good. He doubted the idiot would not attempt it again. That was the only reason why he held back the knife from slitting the cheek it rested on. He left the joy of carving it for another time.

He let go, 'accidentally' having Cockerell fall and hit the back of his head on the ground rather hard. "I hope this would teach you to mind your own business Cocky." He threatened, eyeing the man sprawled on the ground.

Cockerell nodded weakly. Basta smiled with satisfaction, grabbing hold of Miria to shove her in front of him. "Now princess we have business to attend to." He huffed, loud and clear.

She pretended to struggle, throwing random punches, a swear at him here and there. Neither of them wanted a rumor such as that to circle around the village. A little acting would not hurt anyone would it?

After their little mischief with Cockerell the men knew well to cower away from their path, and no one bothered them till they reached Capricorn's house. Basta kicked the door open with one booted leg. The women inside jumped from the suddenness of his arrival and of course whenever he stepped in, fear soon followed. It seemed to drape on them like a theatre's curtain. The alarm on Resa's face was unmistakable as she saw him throw Miria on the ground, the red cheek still quite obvious, matching her hair. She moved to help her but Mortola's arm grabbed hers pulling her back.

"With this one I can say she did well to deserve it." She huffed with disgust pointing at Miria with her foot. She hated the sight of the dark haired man, but she pushed that aside for the humiliation that fell on the red-headed maid was much more amusing. "And you have no business extending a hand that could be much more useful elsewhere." Mortola threw Resa's arm as if she was holding filth. "Get back to work!" She snapped.

Resa frowned aching at the sight of the woman on the floor but doing anything against Mortola's wishes would make it worse for both of them. She eyed Basta with hate filled eyes and stalked off to where she was needed. How she hated that man …

"I don't see why you're still standing there." Mortola announced, hands over her hips with a scowl at Basta. He shrugged closing the door behind him making sure he stayed exactly where she didn't want him. He reached for Miria's hair and pulled her up,

"I want this one to do something about this." He pointed at his cheek. Mortola's frown deepened.

"I'm not about to have my maids spoil you second in command or not." She spat, pointing a bony finger at Miria. "Your cheek can rot for all I care I need her to resume her work."

It took all the discipline in the world not to slash her birdy face. Basta merely glared at her, then composed himself with a shrug. "Think of it as punishment for the sparrow."

Miria frowned herself almost appalled. Sparrow?! "Who you calling sparrow?!"

"Shut it!" The magpie snapped at her and raised her nose in the air expecting an explanation from the man in front of her. Punishment did not sound like a bad idea even if it came from the likes of Basta.

"You know how much Miria hates it, being a maid or a slave or whatever she calls it. It be very humiliating for her if she had to -gently-" He stressed the word, "and -lovingly- pat my cheek with a cold towel." He winked at the disgusted girl whose mouth was about to hit the floor.

"I will do no such thing!"

"Unfortunately that's not for you to decide girly." The magpie scoffed. A small smirk crept over her pressed lips, "Get some water a towel and don't forget the first aid kit. It pains me to say it but I want that cheek taken care of."

Miria shot a glare at the old woman, then to Basta. He smiled sweetly at her in a way that provoked her hand to rise and slap his already bruised cheek. But she did no such thing. Instead she stormed off with the hem of her dress flying behind her. Mortola called after her, "And the next time this happens you'll be on your knees wiping his boots sparkling clean."

Over my dead body … Miria thought silently. His questions better be worth all this nonsense. She knew there was no other reason he'd waste his time here of all places. He could not stand the old bickering bird-lady and he cared naught for the maids. Whatever interest he had for Resa she noticed when she was first brought here was now all gone. He seemed to enjoy harassing her as of late he had no time for any other unfortunate girl trapped in this prison of a village. She gathered the materials needed, and while filling a bowl with water Resa fleetingly arrived to check on her. The blonde seemed worried sick, her hand reaching for the throbbing red cheek and softly stroking it with a thumb. For the first time in the morning Miria's eyes softened, she muttered quickly 'Later' before she left. The blonde woman understood, for it was not a bad idea to keep Mortola or the knife-wielding mad man waiting.

Mortola surveyed her full arms then motioned to the door, "Out."

Basta shot her a quizzical look, "I thought you agreed you old hag!"

"You never said anything about where she was to care for you so out. I am not having you another minute in this house." She scowled at him producing an impressive growl.

Another time and Miria would've thought that comical.

Basta stood in his full length glaring at the old woman. Mortola was determined to throw them out though. She was to have the last laugh. He kicked around the furniture in an attempt to annoy her before blasting the door open and motioning to Miria, "After you princess."

Hurriedly she stepped outside with him on her tail and he deliberately left the door open in another pathetic attempt to annoy the bird-lady. He led her to his house where she loathed to be doing this particular chore. But she kept reminding herself it was not the spoiling that was his motive, the humiliation maybe but he wanted his questions answered. Whether she was going to give him his answers it was up to her and at the moment things were not in his favor.

She stepped into a house she thought to be the last house in the world to belong to Basta. It was perfectly horrifying clean. She was surprised how he left so early in the morning and yet still able to keep the house in immaculate condition.

"You have issues … " She whispered to herself. Thankfully he had not heard her.

He pulled a stool to place by his arm chair. He took off his jacket, revealing his distinctive white shirt that distinguished him from the rest of the black-jackets. She eyed him with mild interest as he started folding it neatly and placing it on a nearby couch. He pulled a small table and placed it between the arm chair and the stool, and finally surveyed that everything was in place before finally lowering himself into the arm chair. She did not wait for him to invite her to the stool. Her arms were quick and precise placing her materials on the table. He turned to her,

"I got you out of there." He proudly pronounced in a tone that was intended to pull out a thanks from her.

She shook her head rolling her eyes, "It's not like I enjoy being here anymore than being there."

It was amusing to see the comment hurt him resulting in an expression akin to a kicked puppy on his face. "Mortola is not here to pester you!"

She tipped her head to one side considering his words, "True … but you are." She eyed him pointedly.

"You'd rather Mortola over my company? Pffft!" He scoffed.

Painfully … he was correct. She would rather him over the magpie any day. "Get to the point." She muttered busying herself with soaking the towel in water.

"I told you, I have questions."

"Why should I answer them?" She asked, already patting the towel on his cheek. She -was- being gentle, he still jumped a few times before getting used to the pain. Not only that but his hairs stood on end at the realization that she was taking care of his wound. She could not see it thankfully but it was rather a … very surreal feeling. He was Basta for God's sake, if anything women swore, spat, hissed at him never cared for him. Never -ever-. Even out of the women he once convinced himself that he loved, not one shared his feelings. No one had shown him a touch of kindness, and though he knew Miria was merely on orders it felt … Different. Such a puzzling thing … being cared for. Not only that, she was on orders she loathed and yet carried her job so meticulously and precisely. It was a side he never thought she had. He thought, what with all the hatred she had for the village she'd do her best to destroy and ruin everything she touched. She did not … or at least not his cheek, which he'd think she'd want to throw with another pebble on the very bruise she was patching up.

He escaped his own thoughts before she realized he was lost in his own head.

"You bruised me." He huffed.

"You slapped me."

"You started it!" He snapped, "And I gave you the satisfaction of breaking Cockerell's nose and leaving Mortola and her bickering to someone else."

She considered his words. Well … indeed breaking Cockerell's nose had been the highlight of her day. "I don't see how I can help you but go on, let's hear it and get over with it."

He sat back as she slowly pressed the towel over his blue cheek. "Well … " he started, "I heard you once talk about how someone nicknamed you sparrow in another language."

Ah … so that was why …

"I forgot how the word went but the language, it was J … Ja … "

"Japanese." She continued for him.

"Yes. That one." He sat up straight again. She frowned letting out a sigh,

"Hold still … "

"Listen would you?" He pushed her hand away from his face gently. Gently enough to surprise her, but she did not dwell on it. "Capricorn wants to summon something worth keeping, so he sent me off to find a book that had something he'd be interested in."

She listened carefully as he continued to explain his dilemma. "I rushed back with the first one who had a cover that looked … " He frowned, searching for the right word. "You know … Scary or whatever that might indicate the book holds a monster or something of usefulness to Capricorn. Anyway when I came back D-D-D-Darius-"

She was mildly impressed how naturally he inserted the mocking into a serious conversation.

"Said that it was the wrong book. I had no time to wait for him to explain so I took him to Capricorn who, after a long conversation, became interested in trying to read something out of that book. Darius became white as a sheet when Capricorn chose to read out a single man."

So far she did not see where the problem was, but she chose not to be hasty. His questions would soon follow the short precise recount of the proceedings. "The book according to Darius is a 'japanese manga'. It was nothing like any other book I've seen. It had pictures rather than letters and only a few words above each picture, if I followed it even I could understand what was happening. Stupid Darius said things in those mangas are different from normal books … " He trailed off as he noticed the solemn expression on Miria's face. He had never seen her so serious before. There was always a hint of sarcasm in her face. Now it was void of it all but her rather hard and solemn expression.

"What's with it with these mangas?!" He snapped.

Miria looked up at him, he was obviously very troubled that he brought a book so different than what they were used to. "A manga … is a story told through pictures and words together. We have similar things to them here called comic books. But mangas are … quite different."

"How so?"

"They are translated. Meaning the originals are written in another language. They come from another culture all together. The stories within them almost always occur in very different worlds. Normally in our comics, the universe is the same, with a few anomalies being the main characters; their powers are justified through experiments or accidents. Not all the time but a lot of the time."

She squeezed the towel from water slowly, "Mangas occur mostly in different universes, especially one with a cover like you described. Or in a very twisted version of something remotely close to this one. Like … Like how the Inkworld is so different from here." She had a tendency to devour any book that fell into her hands and coincidently she had read Inkheart before getting kidnapped. She thought it bizarre that she was kidnapped by characters from a book and for a while she could not believe any of it till she spoke to Resa; that's how their friendship began. A little while later Basta found out she knew; the start of his intrigue in her.

"But since they come from quite a different culture normally … they just … " She found it rather hard to explain. "They are farther than reality than our comic books are."

He did not seem to understand. She sighed.

"For instance, there is a manga named Bleach. No matter how many times blood is spilled or sprayed out of a character's body not one character has ever died or even lost consciousness from blood loss. It's extremely unrealistic how much blood spills from their bodies but that doesn't seem to be even a minor problem for some of them. A stab to the heart may not kill and they could go on savagely fighting. One of the characters is said to be so strong, a sword worth a hundred of your knives was brought down on him in full power and it did not even pierce his bare chest."

Only then as his eyes bulged he understood what they meant by -different-.

"They are unrealistic to almost an extreme in a lot of times. In another manga named One Piece it's very normal to have people well beyond 6 meters in height." She considered him for a moment, "They just have very different norms in their own worlds."

He seemed deep in thought. Darius may be afraid for a good reason after all … With narrowed eyes he questioned, "And how do you know all of this?"

She gave him a blank look, "I read some. I wasn't a fan of them first they seemed rather childish to me. Once I picked up one out of shear boredom and I ended up reading all the volumes they had in the library of the series. They are surprisingly very deep under the facade of the supernatural." Indeed she wasn't a fan of reading comics of superheroes but as she read through Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach amongst other things she figured one type of comics had all the shallowness the other all the appearance of it.

"What manga did you bring?" She murmured.

He looked at her and shrugged. He had been contemplating what a mess he had gotten them all into. What if this man waltzes into their village and starts to act as he pleased? What if he had magical powers beyond which they can control? What if he brings about changes in the hierarchy? The rules? The raids? Oh dear … what a mess. He turned to her with a baffled look as she started to apply disinfectants and some ointments on his cheek. "One with big orange letters on the cover." At least that's how he remembered it.

She knew what it was immediately. There was only one manga in which the color orange was rather prominent. She nodded with a frown, "Naruto."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He scoffed, his head hurting from all this insane talk. People with never-ending reservoirs of blood. Giants who are completely normal. Skin that is not carved through with a knife. What a nightmare …

"It's the name of the main character." She murmured, busying herself with his bruised cheek and carefully bandaging it.

Basta found that very interesting indeed. "They named a whole book after one person?"

She smirked with a scoff shaking her head, he understood nothing this stupid man. "Oh no Basta … they named a series of volumes yet to finish after one person."

The man before her marveled at the idea. A continuous chain of books all named after one person only. That one person's influence spread across every little detail within those books. It was indeed marvelous. The blasted book would've been much more adequately named Basta than 'Inkheart'. He still could not understand what it was supposed to mean anyway.

"So who is this unlucky creature about to pulled out of it's habitat?"

Basta shook his head, unlucky creature? They were going to be the unlucky creatures should they ended up welcoming it. "All I know is it's a man with a huge-ass sword and bandages over his face. You know him?"

She finished dressing his cheek with a large bandage and some cotton. She rubbed her hands together as she started gathering her materials. A man with a huge-ass sword and bandages over his face … Was their anyone else besides him in Naruto? There was only such man … "Demon of the hidden mist."

"Demon?!" He jumped up eyes wide the color drained from his face quite fast. Miria knew things about this Demon Basta and the other would not know. The volume he first appears in does not contain the final chapter of his arc. But she could not judge how he would be if he was read out. Whether he was going to be cruel or otherwise … But, ever since the first time she read his story, what made her hair stand on end was not his title. It was how a human like him did something so horrible to earn the title Demon. She thought it was only a manga; a story then. Now, as the chances of the man appearing before her eyes increased, she no longer thought of him as a simple drawn character. And what he did … what he was capable of … was no longer the work of fiction.

"No human." She corrected, " 'Demon' is only the title he achieved at the age of nine … when he slaughtered a 100 other children and wounded a few adults in a only one night."

* * *

That's all for today! If you like please do R & R :) Oh and do I have to mention ...? Miria is mine. xD


	4. To Hope for a Demon's Wish

To Hope for a Demon's wish.

* * *

The orange light from the outside slipped out quickly as the door retreated with a soft thud followed by the click of a turning lock. She sighed with relief and pressed her back against it raising her head to rest it against the door frame, her side bangs tilting softly backwards.

The room … she thought. Finally …

What a day it has been. She was the last to return to the maids' sleeping quarters. Everyone was already safely tucked into their beds and only she was left tired, dirty and disheveled. Her head was still spinning from the information Basta had leaked to her that morning. She looked out of the lone barred window of the room with dread … They were probably on their way now. In a few minutes, Darius would be on his way with one of the Naruto volumes in his hand. Basta would be shoving him forward knife between his fingers. Capricorn would seat himself on that red arm chair of his …

Momochi Zabuza …

Would he be falling from the sky into that church? Would he walk out Kubikiri Boucho, his head cleaver, in all it's magnificence strapped to his back like it was no heavier than a sack of cotton? Would the proud fearless shinobi even agree to serving a man so arrogant and so possessive, despicable as Capricorn? Why would he? Would guns even succeed in threatening him like Basta told her his master was intent on doing? Would he demand to be taken back? What would he do when he found out that he couldn't be read back the same way he was brought here? Would he take his anger out on them? Would he even speak English? How would they communicate? Would he-

She gasped suddenly, a hand quickly clasped her mouth before she let out a scream. Basta? If it was him she was going to -

She was turned around to face non other than Resa. She calmed herself as the hand let her go. The blonde with the short hair and the handsome features looked sick with worry. Miria's eyes softened at her sight, while Resa quickly extended a hand to her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper that read,

_What happened? Did he hurt you?_

Miria sighed, a weak smile surfaced on her face when she shook her head. A chuckle or two threatened to escape her lips. She found it fascinating how she did not fear Basta as much as the rest of the maids did. Well … not that she did not fear a man with a gun or a glinting knife, but she unlike the rest who preferred to cower in fear and look at Basta with eyes of hatred decided on a slightly different approach. She did not look at Basta with a friendly gaze no, however she knew how easily the man could be manipulated and she did not see it evil manipulating him into adding her into his good books rather than otherwise. She did not like him anymore than any of the maids did, but she found it completely and utterly stupid to make of him an enemy. They were already trapped in this place as it were, and she believed it was stupid to be locked inside the Lion's den and still make of the Lion an enemy. Basta was capable of killing them, hurting them abusing them even compromising them. As were the rest of the men, but the rest of the men did not do these things in fear of Basta. He was the master of the grounds, if he fancied a woman the men knew **never **to approach her. They feared him like an army of mice following a cat in fear of it eating them for dinner. Most of all, hard as it was to admit Basta was a tad bit more intelligent than the rest of the men. And she, who read the book Inkheart long before being dragged into this place knew that Basta was looking for acceptance. The very reason for his blind loyalty to Capricorn. She managed to give him a little taste of that by not fearing him, holding intelligent conversation with him and actually listen to what he has to say. The result? He did not find hurting or harassing her an amusing pass time and he was starting to divulge dangerous secrets to her. He was even starting to find that sharing his hatred for the likes of Cockerell or Mortola with her as something amusing. Soon there will be more rewards to reap as she had found out that morning … She found it to be safe to have only one crow of the flock she was forced to live with somewhat taking to her, she was only human after all. Had she not had some feeling of safety she'd end up just like the rest of the girls, living in a vortex of dread and fear.

She was not making of him a friend, but she was not making of him an enemy either. That was far too dangerous especially if she wished to escape in one piece one day. "Sometimes I could honestly say Basta couldn't hurt a fly."

The poor blonde looked as if Basta had sneaked up form behind and drowned her with a bucket of cold water. It made Miria giggle softly with a wave of her hand, "Nevermind … you'll not understand."

Indeed Resa did not understand a word she was saying. Resa never understood why Miria, in her own way was being very patient with Basta. She was trying to tame the beast, attempting a crazy feat of trying to put a leash on Basta and Resa did not see him of all people worth it. For he was an untamable beast with eternal loyalty to their savage, brutally cruel and cold captor. She let out a long sigh and motioned for her to sit, then pointed at her back. Miria blinked at her a few times, then shook her head, "Oh no it's fine I'll take care of it myself … " She mumbled like a little orphan surprised at a hand that reached out to stroke their head.

Resa looked at her pointedly and pushed her down by the shoulders, then waited for her to reveal her back while she went to get water and a piece of cloth. They had almost nothing besides their bed sheets and their dresses and Resa was determined to tear a piece off of either that belonged to her before Miria shuffled clumsily holding Resa's hands to halt them, "There is no need for that!"

The older blonde was about to raise an eyebrow in a reprimanding manner but Miria was quick to reveal what she hid in her clothes. A small brown jar of ointment. She carefully showed it to Resa as she hid it in her palms. Resa's brow crumpled in a frown as she looked at it, then her nimble fingers took a pencil and quickly scribbled,

_Where did you get that?_

Miria looked at with confusion herself as she rolled the jar in the palm of her hand. Indeed … how she came to have it was a mystery she could not solve. Not because it was slipped into her hand unnoticed no. She had seen the hand that placed it in hers and ordered her to take it. It was that she could not understand. Why the hell would he give her something like this? The memory was still fresh and vivid in her head …

_Basta seemed stunned by the little secret she told him of the man he expected to meet that night. There was a solemn air to the rest of his interactions she did not expect to see from him. His words, the sarcasm that never left his tone, the rudeness that never left his actions all drained away. Nothing was left of him but an empty hollow shell as he sat there his head whirring with thoughts of what was to happen, all because of the laziness of a second where he chose not to check the book his hands fell on. She sat there fidgeting uncomfortably before finally she decided to leave. He had forgotten her existence all together she assumed, gathering her materials. As she stood, smoothing down her dress he stood up. The sudden movement caused her to halt, focusing her eyes to trail him when he walked to one of the cupboards of his open kitchen and pulled out a small round brown jar. His legs carried him back to her, and his arm offered it to her. However his eyes said that it was not simply an offering of peace. She looked at it, then his face, then away huffing that she did not need it. She learned then that Basta never took no for an answer._

_He grabbed her hand roughly and slapped it into her palm, "Payment you idiot." He saw the offense he took at the thought she had for a moment that he was doing something out of the kindness of his heart._

_"For nursing your poor cheek? You're not going to start expecting me to call you honey or something right?" She scoffed._

_He rolled his eyes, "For the information you stupid maid." He closed her hand around the bottle and kicked her out with her materials with a huff,_

_"Pleasure doing business."_

_Before she could come up with a retort he shut the door in her face and left her there staring at it completely dumbfounded._

She sighed turning the lid open and handed it to Resa. The blonde was still expecting an answer that Miria was reluctant to give. But Resa was the well to her secrets and the blonde knew it was a matter of seconds before she whispered yet another secret for her to keep. Miria rolled her eyes at herself, how stupid must the name sound coming out of her mouth as an answer to such a question. Where did you get a jar of ointment for your scars Miria? Oh I got it from

"Basta." She spat the name out like a bitter piece of fruit.

Resa could not be more surprised, eyes and wide and mouth slightly open. Had she heard right? Dear lord … What happened between these two? What made **Basta **of all people feel **thankful**? She took out her pencil though her fingers were already greasy with ointment. She handed the paper to Miria before she paused, then started to gently rub the ointment over the raw red scars, still confused to the extreme.

_Basta?! Why would he do anything like that?!_

How was she to explain Miria wondered. It only made sense to tell Resa everything, ask her for some advice, for Resa was older and much more mature. Not only that but there are things Miria had withheld from Basta for very obvious reasons for Zabuza could very much become the key to their escape.

"Payment … " Miria turned to face a bewildered Resa. "Whatever I'm about to tell you … Basta only divulged to me and I have very good reason to think that none of the blackjackets yet know about this. It's only me, Darius, Basta and Capricorn. You have to act like you know nothing though I very much doubt you won't be surprised when you see 'him' for yourself anyway."

Resa searched Miria's tired and now slightly worried eyes. She had never seen the younger one like this before. Miria was strong and brave unlike the rest of the girls, nothing could make her fear whatever was in the village not even Capricorn. The very reason as to why he enjoyed beating her so much. Now she held a dark secret that made her worry … and if Miria was worried Resa had very good reason to be. She was utterly perplexed as to why Basta would leak a secret to none other than Miria even if he acted a tad bit more tame with her than anyone else. What could make him trust her with such information and for what reason? A very disturbing notion came upon her … Miria seemed to trust in what Basta had said regardless of what she thought of the man himself, and he the same. Why else would he give her something such as ointment for wounds inflicted by his master's judgement? He always believed in Capricorn's judgement as final and never went against it. Giving Miria ointment went against the mad man's instincts. This secret must be very troubling to both if they behaved so erratically. By erratic she meant the simple small invisible thread of trust that had formed, both probably blind to it …

_"Sometimes I could honestly say Basta couldn't hurt a fly."_

Miria's words still echoed in her head and by now she could piece two and two together. Whatever it is that brought Basta and Miria to a mutual understanding was important no doubt. However, Resa set out a mission for herself to keep the two away from each and dissolve this insane trust between them. It would be very dangerous if Miria started trusting Basta on other issues and though she didn't think Miria would be so stupid she still wished to look out for her from snakes like Basta.

Resa nodded solemnly. Miria nodded and turned to let the blonde resume her work. She parted her lips and in hushed tones relayed everything to her. The manga, Capricorn's morbid interest in it, Darius's fear, the doubts about it ever working and the desired summon. After her long and thorough explanation she quieted, eyes fixed on the window in the farther end of the room. She stared into the night sky and watched the breezes move the leaves in soft dance movements.

"He said they'll summon him tonight … Momochi Zabuza."

Resa slowly pulled back Miria's dress to cover her back when she finished. She came to sit beside her, securing the lid of the round brown bottle shut. Miria could here the scratch of the pencil on the paper in the dark as Resa wrote. She presented the paper to her,

_Is he something to fear … ?_

Miria cast her a side glance. The question almost lifted her lips in half a smirk.

"He could be our worst nightmare "

Resa's fingers squeezed the paper slightly. How many more nightmares could they possibly endure?

"Or our greatest ally."

The blonde turned to the red-head sharply. An ally?! A man dubbed Demon with a demonic sword as an ally?! Joyous as the news was she still could not understand how that could be! She quickly scribbled her reply,

_How so?!_

"Well," Miria started. "He is the Demon of 'Kiri'. Kiri is his hometown. All we know from what the author had described was, the man was a 'demon'. At a young age he excelled at murder, he grew up to be one of the seven swordsmen of Kiri gaining his very famous head cleaver and at the age of 19 he initiated a rebellion against the Kage." She straightened her aching back slightly with a wince, "From the facts we know he was one of the elite a ninja, an ANBU. He was named master of silent killing for his ability to flood the place with mist and kill his opponents without the need for his eyesight. Silent and deadly, his victims died before realizing so. He-"

She stopped abruptly noticing how hard it was for Resa to follow. Oh … right … she wasn't even aware of the concept of ninja let alone ANBU and swordsmen and the rest of the nonsense. Miria let out an exasperated sigh, Basta hadn't the patience to hear the rest of it but Resa wasn't like him. She was ready to hear everything to the last little boring detail. Miria took in a deep breath, her chest filling with as much as air as it could before she slowly released it back into the atmosphere. Starting from the top once more,

"Ninja are japanese … spies." She murmured, "They've existed since olden times as families of spies akin to bounty hunters that helped the Samurai lords in their wars." Her voice took a darker tone, "They … see morals, family, everything normally important in one's life second to their missions. Their missions are top priority."

"The man they are about to read out was an exemplary ninja. One as he said no more than a 'tool' that has no right to their emotions. He was part of the assassination squad which is the highest rank you get before captaining it and then becoming leader. With that said his story divides into three parts." She held up a finger to an absorbed Resa. "One, his life before the time he appeared in the book. As in his first 26 years. We only know bits and pieces. We don't know his origins or anything of his childhood but the fact that at the age of 9, he slaughtered 100 pupils who were supposed to battling to the death single handedly. Thus, he ironically … stopped the tradition of pairing 100 students in 50 pairs and having them kill each other. At the age of 19 he found an orphan with a special ability that's supposed to be killed but instead he took the little boy with him. Also at the age of 19 he rebelled against the leader of his village and turned rogue. Other than that his past remains in the dark … "

Miria let herself fall back on the bed. Her aching back eased against the mattress. She stared up at the dark ceiling before she continued. "Two," She held up two lean fingers, "When we first meet him in they story, at the age of 26, he is a rogue ninja hired by a corrupt business man to assassinate an engineer. The engineer on the other hand hired a legitimate ninja squad made of three children and their teacher to protect him. One of those three children is the main character of the story, and Zabuza poses as the first major villain for the main character to encounter. He is strong, with ridiculous fighting abilities in ninja arts, swordsmanship and hand to hand combat. When you read it on the page you think they're fascinating acrobats with a sword and magic tricks but … now when I think about the idea that the man is going to step on to the cobblestones outside soon … those acrobats suddenly become very very scary to consider … "

"The man is cruel." The ending declaration proved to be very unnerving to both her and blonde listening to her.

After listening to what is known of the man she was clearly confused how one such as him could be become an ally. She scribbled something on the paper she had in her hand and showed it to Miria,

_How can someone like him be considered an ally … ?_

Miria did not straighten. Instead, she raised her arm and held up three fingers. "Three, the events that happened prior to his death in the story."

Resa blinked in surprise. The man is supposed to die at the end of his told story …

"The little boy with him dies to save his life but he does not so much as shed a tear. He denies even feeling shaken though it is evident and he refuses to admit the boy was anything more than a tool to him. That is when the main character forgets where they stand as enemies and bursts into tears with all the innocence of a twelve year old. He shouts at him, reminds him who that boy was and what he meant to him. After a few sobs the main character manages to break through and a tear falls from the Demon's supposedly dry eyes … " Miria stopped to turn towards the blonde who was contemplating her words carefully. "His arms were decapitated and yet he managed to sever his employer's head off with but a single knife in his mouth. He had charged flipping and whizzing through an army of men collecting ten to fifteen spears into his back and still stood proud on his feet. He could scare a whole army of thugs with but a glare."

It was only then that she straightened quieting down and stared right through Resa's eyes. "Do you know what it means to have a man who can run with fifteen spears thrust into his back and kill a target without the use of his arms … ?" She turned to the window that showcased an empty street and sinister dark trees, "He can bring this whole damn village down. He can make Capricorn weep at his feet if he wished to. He can free us all with that big sword of his … should he wish to."

Resa stared at the ground in silence. There was no sound to be heard in the room full of sleeping women. No clock to emit ominous ticks into the silence. The rustle of the moving leaves could not reach them on the other side of the room. Nothing could be heard but the sound of breaths. Short fleeting breaths, long deep sighs, soundless chests rose and fell. She nodded slowly, the scratch of the pencil against the paper broke the silence weighing over their heads.

_Would he wish to … ?_

Miria contemplated the question with solemn eyes for a long while. She shrugged shaking her head with a sigh, "That I don't know. He only came up for a small while in the series and died soon after. His real intimate personality I know nothing about. Even when it was his arc, the story was more centered around Haku, the boy with him, than Zabuza." She thought for a while, ideas flooding her head. Her lips parted tones more hushed than before; she had caught glimpse of a black jacket pass their window. "If he comes out with his cruel self we bait him by going to him as customers; pay him for a mission. If he comes out otherwise we reach out to the strings of his heart. All that is if and only -if- he agrees to work for Capricorn in the first place. Personally I would very much like it if he just lopped his head off."

Resa was shocked at the sudden hushed outburst but soon found herself nodding to it. Indeed … that'll just save them a lot and a lot of trouble. She put a palm to Miria's cheek where Basta had slapped her, nodding to the younger girl's empty bed as if to shoo her off to sleep. They were up enough for one night they would still have to wake very early in the morning Demon summoned or not. Miria rolled her eyes, "I'm not 10, and I very much doubt I'd be able to sleep on a night like this."

Resa though did not yield, they could not do anything anyway till the morning. She beckoned her off until Miria grudgingly did as she was told and slumped onto bed. Her eyes never left the window … Because of her determination not to show weakness people often mistook it of being absent of her heart. She was no different than all the other girls; her heart did thump madly as Basta held a gun at her, she hated him as he dragged her into this place and she did fear the beatings and the punishments. But often as she read in her beloved stories fear fueled the likes of Capricorn or Cockerell, and the absence of it was either welcomed or spiked intrigue in the likes of Basta. Had she not read Inkheart she wouldn't have tried half the things she did, but … As other maids have tried to run on foot so stupidly away from the village, these were her attempts at escaping this factory of nightmares. Whatever was happening at that church right now … ? She wondered as she stared at the night sky littered with star dust. The calm before the storm … ? Whatever was happening now … ? She was burning with curiosity and cursed Mortola's very existence for locking them in this stupid room when something so important was happening outside.

* * *

Thank you for **Puck oberon **for the wonderful review! And yes I understood everything the first time lol xD

Enjoy and please R & R :) Zabuza will finally make an appearance in the next chapter yay!


	5. Expendability

Expendability

* * *

Basta trudged grudgingly along the cobblestones towards the church he frequented everyday. This one trip weighed over his shoulders, threatening to crush them. He wished he had burned the book when he had the chance. Now he was walking towards the summoning of his highness the demonic prince. He had to make sure he made his status clear to the foreign idiot as soon as he appeared before them on the church's tiles. He let out a long sigh kicking a pebble on the ground hard. It flew with such force bouncing against the uneven ground and crashing into a familiar scarred cheek. Well well well … A smile split Basta's face, what was the little weasel doing at the maids' window huh? He didn't even mean it and the pebble knew to flew right into his face. His mood was lifted as the satisfaction sunk in. What better way to feel better than to take it out on Dirtyfingers' face?

Dustfinger had doubled over, Resa looked horrified and Miria was pressed against the bars alarmed wanting to see where the pebble had come from. They were going to be killed even if it _was _Basta who discovered their little rendezvous. Dustfinger was not supposed to be outside their window and they weren't supposed to talking to him.

Her grey eyes caught sight of the mad man with a knife taking quick steps towards Dustfinger. Oh dear … she had to stay calm and keep him calm in order to avoid a sure calamity. Dustfinger didn't have the time to get up and run for it for as soon as his legs straightened Basta caught his shoulder rather roughly like a gruff friend … with no intentions of being like one.

"Hello Dirtyfingers!" He greeted in hushed tones despite the urge to scream it out into the night sky. He brought him uncomfortably close, their temples knocked against each other rather hard. "If I remember correctly … " He hissed beneath his breath, "I don't think you should be in a place like this at a time like this right Dirtyfingers? Normally I'd be happy to think of all the colorful things I would love to do you and how I would rat that little double-crossing blonde mousy in there but tonight I'm feeling generous!" He let him go and Dustfinger glared at him then turned away, massaging his cheek. "I don't understand why … " He murmured softly. He did not believe Basta. Not even for a second.

"Because hitting you with a pebble Dirtyfingers lifted my _mood_" Basta clarified with a huge smile and a tone akin to that of a snake's.

Resa still had an alarmed expression as she surveyed the rest of the girls in the room. Thankfully all were still asleep. She looked pleadingly more at Dustfinger than Basta to keep their voices down. Miria however put a mask of indifference on her features and stepped towards the bars of the window arms folded over her chest. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"

Basta turned to her sharply, expression as foul as it was when he left his house, glare prominent in his eyes. Resa panicked when he took a step froward so did Dustfinger, but unlike Resa who tried to pull Miria back Dustfinger did not _**dare**_do such a thing. Basta pushed his face against the bars their foreheads were almost pressed together. "And you just _ruined _it."

"Haven't you had enough of pebbles for one day?" She huffed in his face. Resa was appalled by the way Miria was addressing Basta but the red-head knew, if she hesitated for but _one_ moment … it would not end well for any of them. That was the kind of beast Basta was. If you hesitated to pet it, if you left your fingers lingering before it would get fed up and bite them off. No … with a beast like him it would be best to reach out and touch it's mane without fear.

He took a step back, folding his arms over his chest with a scoff. "I wish I meant it. I suppose I only got half the satisfaction you got when you bashed Cockerell in the nose."

She raised a fine red eyebrow over her one magnificently large sharp grey eye, "You are saying you whacked Dustfinger in the face with a pebble by _mistake_?"

"Sadly, yes." He shot Dustfinger with a glare who kept his eyes decidedly away at Resa. Internally he was _very_ intrigued by how Miria was conversing with Basta. Basta saw how Miria looked at him with utter disbelief and he threw his arms helplessly in the air. "I kicked it away in a moment of frustration! The pebble seemed to grow a mind of it's own and it knew if it was something else it landed on other than Dirtfingers' cheek I would get mad at it!"

Miria was … impressed. The mad man was exceedingly troubled. "Frustration … ?"

Basta gave her a blank look with a frown. "Frustration … at the realization; I have problems bigger than Dirtyfingers … "

He looked like a wet … miserable … puppy with the pout on his face. Miria went through great _great_ pains not to burst into chuckles. When she could not hold her self anymore she turned away and gave him her back, the skirt of her dress wishing behind her. She did not double over, nor did she shake with laughter or emit poorly concealed cackles. She simply looked like she was giving him her back. Dustfinger was attempting the same feat but Basta was quick to notice the smirk on his face. He grabbed him by the jaws hissing, "You find that funny Dirtyfingers?"

Dustfinger wriggled in his grip, "I am not the only one … "

Resa looked _petrified_. She turned with a horrified glare to Dustfinger who was _smirking _at the man who cut his face. She was even more horrified at how he tried to deviate Basta's attention from him to Miria! Dustfinger shrugged slowly at her with wide eyes when Basta let him go to press his face against the bars like a seething fire dragon. Of course Dustfinger wished her no harm! But she seemed capable of handling Basta much better than both of them put together. In fact, compared to her they did could not handle him at all. Around her Basta was a wild but harmless cat. Around them he was a wild murderous tiger.

Resa looked away from him to Miria who was actually fighting a chuckle! Was she the only one who saw the _**gravity**_of the situation?!

"Come here you naughty little sparrow so I can have your wings clipped!" He hissed once more across the bars. Miria turned, all mirth drained away from her face.

"Do not call me _sparrow_." She hissed back with a glare of her own.

Resa pulled her back, finally taking some sort of action. She waved her hand away as if to shoo him. Miria shook her head mentally. No! Not you! He will not accept it from you! And she was perfectly right about that. Basta's knife was being waved at them through the bars. Miria pushed Resa behind her causing him to hesitate only for a second. Dustfinger held back his arm. Basta turned to try and slash his face numerous times, Dustfinger thankfully dodging him every time. Miria broke from Resa's grip and pushed herself to the bars, fear clutching her heart. Steady … steady she calmed herself mentally. She had to gain control of the situation.

"Basta!" He turned to her clearly angry. His knife was about to reach her face and she held on the bars to keep herself there. She had to steady him for the better of all of them. "If you are late you'll end up summoning Capricorn's wrath upon you instead of a character whose appearance is not even sure." She kept her voice low and steady, eyeing his dark eyes with the slightest of alarm in her pair. He stepped back stowing the knife away in it's holster. She was right … how much he hated to admit it. He grabbed Dustfinger abruptly by the back of his neck,

"Fine. But you're coming with me."

"You know what … I think I have plans for the night-"

"Nonsense _Dustfinger_." That was one of the rare times Basta used Dustfinger's name without alterations. "You're joining me to enjoy the show. I _insist._"

With that he started to drag him away. Resa followed them with worry but Miria held her shoulder and squeezed it once. "He won't do anything … not tonight. He's immensely troubled with Zabuza to bother with Dustfinger." The worry on Resa's face did not fade away, but all the two women could do was stare after the two men who would soon be swallowed into the night.

* * *

"You are _late_ aren't you Basta?"

The dry cold voice bounced off the walls of the otherwise silent church. The men shuffled in their places. Cockerell beamed with a smirk at Basta. Of course … the idiot relished the sight of Basta being reprimanded. Basta took a moment before he hurried with his steps towards Capricorn. He bowed his head apologetically, "I'm sorry-"

"Not now." Capricorn held a hand to silence him. "We are already late as it is. My patience is wearing thin." He murmured in monotone, then motioned to Darius to step forward. "Come on Darius quickly." Darius hesitated tripping over his own shoes but he continued without stopping. The man with the cold grey eyes continued, "I have not been quite so excited in a long time. If you don't bring me my Demon I'll have Basta cut off your tongue, then you'll have to read for me without it."

Poor Darius's lips trembled and his fingers shook. This was the first time he had been under so much pressure. Not only did he have to read a manga but he had to write his own description of the panels to read along with the conversations in the book. There was little he could read from to bring forth this Demon, and to worsen it all Capricorn was _excited. _It was a lot easier when what he wanted he didn't want so much.

Basta was rather surprised to see the old hag Mortola there. He wondered why she would be here of all people, glaring at everyone, her birdy nose high. Then it occurred to him that she might be taken in the Demon's stead, how magnificently cruel his master was. He knew Capricorn would only bring here for that very reason … and Basta dearly wished for her to disappear forever.

The wriggling book worm looked up to him then Capricorn and mumbled, stammering terribly. "M-m-my lord, you'd w-w-want B-B-Basta to hold out his g-g-gun."

The idiot actually thought that'll save his tongue should he fail! Hah! Capricorn was not that forgiving especially to maggots like him! Basta was about to grin at Darius's stupidity when Capricorn looked up at him with the slightest of frowns. "You heard the man … "

Basta was appalled to see that Capricorn was taking Darius seriously. He frowned pulling out his gun but not before shooting a glare at Darius to have him cower even further. Capricorn extended a hand and took the gun from Basta's fingers. "You keep your knife. It's your most prized weapon is it not?"

The second in command looked dumbfounded for a long moment. It only then dawned to him that the man to be summoned had a sword as larger than Basta and as large as the man himself. He opened his mouth to object, when he found to his horror the ghost of a smirk pulling up a side of his superior's lips. "You'll protect me with that knife of yours right Basta? Even if he lunges at me with that huge sword of his …?"

Basta's punishment. Dustfinger immediately knew as he watched the events occurring before his eyes. This was Basta's punishment for being late. He stepped back in an attempt to be unnoticed. It was not surprising actually, not surprising at all that Capricorn should be this morbidly cruel to his right hand. In fact, the only person who was shocked by the matter was Basta himself. For some strange reason he had thought he was immune from Capricorn's cruelty. In actuality, no one was. He looked like a dog with it's tail stepped on and was then kicked harshly away by it's master.

Dustfinger did not feel bad for him. Never.

"Come on Darius." Capricorn motioned to the reader to start. "Bring me a blackjacket who can keep time … "

Dustfinger was amused at how a small comment could stab Basta, the hurt surfacing on his face so evidently.

Darius nodded quickly, flipping through the pages to where he wished to read from. "Y-yes m-m-my lord."

The pages crumpled between his rushing fingers when he flipped them quickly to reach the desired page he wished to read from. It was only a few panels but he really hoped to God it would be enough. "T-this p-part … A p-p-person to the d-demon m-much l-like B-Basta is to your s-self m-my lord had d-died and someone was d-desecrating the c-corpse. T-he main c-c-character is trying to m-m-move something w-w-within the demon … "

Dustfinger eyed the man. The murmuring of the men and the shuffling of their boots died down as he started reading, trying very very hard not to stammer.

" _The little b-boy was enraged. His whisker-like m-m-marks darkened with his anger and his b-b-blonde hair bristled s-s-standing on end. He ran; held back by his teacher he bellowed at t-t-the m-man before him: "Hey! Why d-don't you do s-something?! He worked f-for you! He was p-p-practically your slave!"_

_The man known as d-demon s-s-stood tall towering over the little b-b-boy, but he gave him his b-b-back and did n-n-not b-b-bother to even turn. Instead he huffed in m-m-monotonous bored tones: "L-like w-what? Haku is dead."_

_The little boy was s-stunned, and s-s-screamed at the top of his lungs: "But … B-but you should care! That f-f-fat scumbag is desecrating him! He was your c-c-comrade … your p-p-partner … He worked f-f-for you for years!" "_

The color in Basta's face was no more. He paled like he was locked in a cage full of black cats. Not surprising; the man was no idiot. Darius had said, a man to the demon like _he_ was to Capricorn. And this demon did not care not one _bit_. Curse the worm and the book between his fingers! Curse him!

Darius took a deep breath before the next line. He bet his all on it. He practiced hard to read it without stammering for hours. He hoped the Demon would appear as he read the next few lines.

"_ The Demon still did not turn. He stood there back to the b-boy, arms decapitated and hung by his side, face splattered with blood. He answered in a tone uncaring and cruel " Gato's been using me … And I used Haku. Weren't you listening? It's a shinobi's lot. All of us are either users, or tools … or both. I didn't value Haku for himself … but for the taint his blood carried … And for what his talents could do for me. I apologize for __**nothing**__. "_

Darius closed his eyes, fingers squeezing the pages between them. Please appear! Please appear! He pleaded silently. Slowly he opened his eyes and found no one. He looked around, from the blackjackets to the horrid bird lady to a serious fire-eater to a satisfied Basta and a _**disappointed **_Capricorn. Oh dear … Oh dear oh dear oh dear.

"Nothing happened Darius … " Capricorn murmured in low cold tones.

What could he say? He put his eyes decidedly on the book. What more? What more could he read?! In his panic he did not hear the sound of swooshing air above him. Swoosh swoosh swoosh, loud and ominous. Dustfinger and Basta looked up, eyes wide. "MOVE!" Dustfinger shouted. Capricorn was _**very **_amused with all of this he simply watched with a hint of fascination in his eyes the large bulk of steel falling towards Darius's head. The poor reader looked up and froze in fear. The large blade so small on the page was falling, turning in a full circle in the air and falling with high speed directly at his head. The blackjackets, Capricorn and Mortola watched with amusement, Dustfinger and Basta with horror, and poor Darius with terror. All waiting for him to be halved. All in a matter of seconds.

The blade's curved edge with no tip stopped a hair's breadth over his forehead. Everyone was silent. The church was silent. No one … nothing produced a sound; nothing at all. They were not even breathing. The strong large tan hand that held the sword by the long hilt pulled it away, holding it up as easily as a man picking a rabbit from it's ears. It was the same man that held back the sword who broke the silence that had flooded the building.

With a very deep low rumbling voice he murmured. "What kind of idiot waits for Kubikiri Boucho to fall on to their head … ?"

The voice shook the church almost literally for Darius fell to his knees before crawling away whimpering and shaking, book to his chest. Zabuza simply watched with bored eyes the man crawling away from him. Not the first time he's seen such a sight. But he certainly found it rather _stupid_ of him to wait for Kubikiri to slice him into two. He let the sword crash down into the ground, the steel sent an ugly screech into the air. He pocketed his hands and simply stared at those staring at him. There was a lousy band of thugs, an old glaring hag, a lousy king if he indeed was one, for this was the lousiest palace Zabuza's ever seen. A man with red-hair eyeing him dangerously; he also looked the most intelligent of the bunch. And a poor fellow shaking in fear from him as their dark eyes locked; the idiot held a knife between his trembling fingers. They probably thought he was glaring but Zabuza was not … that's just how his eyes were. He tended to glare without noticing. Probably due to the fact that he had almost no eyebrows; they were very fine almost non-existing.

Dustfinger threw Darius behind him while he continued to study the dangerous man before them. He was _**huge**_. There was no other man taller than him, nor wider than him around the shoulders. The man was shirtless, they could see his sculptured body; every muscle was protruding so clearly like his whole body was expertly carved. It had to be if he had to carry around the largest blade of steel Dustfinger had lived to see. The sword with the long hilt was almost the man's height. The blade itself half the man's width. It was hideously unnerving that a man can wave that thing around with nonexistent effort. His lower abdomen was bandaged so was his face. He wore simple black pants, nothing around his forehead though that was how he was drawn in the book in Darius' trembling fingers … Strange …

Zabuza found it funny how all of them looked at him, but he could also tell they've never seen anything like him or his sword before. Expected; he literally fell out of the sky into their world. What kind of portal brought him here and how would he re-open it to go back? That was the priority at the moment. That and understanding why a bunch like this decided to summon him out of thin air. He looked at the expressionless man seated on his lousy looking red throne. He was cold as ice on the outside, but Zabuza could here the excitement within his heart. The icy face cracked into a small smile,

"Welcome."

He declared with arms spread before him. He raised one hand and Zabuza heared clicks and clacks about him. He found himself being aimed at with small black devices by the men in black. This was just too …

"This is your idea of a welcome huh?" He murmured back, eyeing the men in black with interest. "You seem to have absolutely no use for your men if you have them pointing black things at me." Zabuza knew he should not underestimate the weapons if not the men, but he knew how to steer the situation to his favor. As long as they don't fire because of fear, he will be fine. It was all a game of words after all.

The men fidgeted and shuffled, fear creeping up their legs like a disgustingly small wriggling lizard. Zabuza did not enjoy any of it; it was all such a huge waste of his time. The man with the icy face did not waver however, "You seem confident … "

Zabuza shrugged, "It's too hard for me not to be."

Capricorn motioned for one nameless poor soul to step forward, "Shoot him." He ordered. The order, as Zabuza evaluated, was not to have him killed but a test of his skills. Foolish of the man who summoned him to summon him unaware of his skills. Foolish and quite arrogant if he thought he can bring him easily under his control. Control. _Shihai_ 支配. Once upon a time that was Zabuza's favorite word … He hated those who thought they could easily attain it and loved toying with in his hands. It was no longer his favorite word … however he still loathed who thought it was their's for the taking now even more so.

The man in the blackjacket looked relieved at the order, as if he believed that a single shot will rid him of the nuisance standing in the very center of the church. His finger curled around the trigger and it pulled. A shot blasted through the air. Blood trickled down pooling beneath the man. He had no time to realize what had happened; he was already dead. Dead not because Zabuza swung his blade at him or threw a kunai. The spectators that filled the room saw nothing but Zabuza instead of being where he was, in a blink was by the blackjacket. He was holding the blackjacket's arm in a twisted manner to point at his own chin. The poor man shot himself without the time to think twice about it. No one saw Zabuza move; they only saw two pictures between the one blink that divided everything like the seas that divided to let Moses through. The first he was standing in the middle of the room. The shot sounded and they closed their eyes. The second he was there holding the dead man's arm to his chin. That was it.

Basta's chest thumped horribly with dread, especially as Zabuza lifted his eyes to meet the dark pair. He could hear the poor man's heart about to break his ribcage. But he was not interested in that. "If you're done wasting my time I'll be going." He huffed.

"To where my good man?" Capricorn murmured, in his own icy way breath taken at the display.

"To get back to where I came from." He scoffed over his shoulder. Capricorn instantly seemed annoyed. There was no use pointing a gun at him at this point they could all see what happened to any man who did.

"There is no way."

Zabuza turned only slightly to consider the man with the icy gaze. Well … it would be wiser to understand how he got here to find away to get back. However he let nothing of what he was actually thinking surface. "I bet you didn't think there was a way I could do that now did you?"

He nodded to the man drowning in a pool of his own blood. Then he turned his dark brown eyes to consider the man on the stupid chair once more. Capricorn returned his gaze with a slight nod,

"I did not. That's why I would like to make you one of my men." Capricorn leaned forward in his chair, "My right arm; the highest rank. This one is completely useless in comparison to you." One bony finger was pointed at Basta by his side who shattered before their very eyes. Completely and utterly broken, devastated and in despair. He was in ruins. Zabuza stared at him for a long time betraying nothing. But the man called 'Basta' was … stunned, crushed and overwhelmed by how easily he was replaced. As if he never thought such a thing could ever happen. In fact not only him but everyone else present seemed either mocking or shocked at the man named 'Basta' for being replaced. Was he the most devoted to the heartless man … ? Was he … another pale dark-haired idiot who was completely devoted and loving of a undeserving despicable being? Was he another … Haku?

His glare though betrayed nothing. He still did not know what they knew of him and how they expected him to act. But it was starting to become rather clear how very _**little**_they knew about him. He would use that to his advantage …Yet he still had to survey and analyze a myriad of things and finally find a way to get back. It only made sense to take up the man's offer. It would be interesting to fool around this place … destroy the heartless man before finally severing his head off with one clean slice at the neck. He hated people like him, he would make of destroying him fun on the side while figuring out his matters.

"He may be useless in regards to a lot of things but he's the one who knows about this place; I know nothing." Zabuza murmured pertaining to Basta with a shrug.

Capricorn waved a hand dismissively, "I'll have him show you around, tell you everything you need to know."

Zabuza seemed to consider it with a nod to one side. Then looked directly at Capricorn, hands pocketed once more. "And you'll pay me how much … ?"

A murmur swept across the church. The men were offended by the question; mostly because as Zabuza deduced they were not paid for their services. One of them mustered up his courage and called, "It's an honor to be working for our master Capricorn!"

"I'm a Leo." Zabuza retorted. The man didn't seem to understand the joke and Zabuza supplied no indications that it was a joke. He simply continued, "and it's an honor not to be killed by me."

The only two to understand the joke were the whimpering man from before and the red-head by his side. The whimpering man was shocked at the retort while the red-head was going through great pains not to smirk. He made sure to ask them some questions later, the others did not seem to be worth his time. Oh and the broken man who was lost in his own thoughts …

The men took a few steps back at the threat, while Zabuza removed his attention from them and gazed back at Capricorn. "He may be useless," Zabuza nodded at Basta, "But do not deceive yourself into thinking I'll devote myself to you like he did. You want my services, you pay for them like everyone else."

Capricorn remained silent for a few moments. Whether this Demon was worth the money or not he still had to clarify, however the magnificent display he provided just a minute ago made him forget what big insolence it was to ask money from him. The man was probably worth of a few notes if he can do what none of the men he currently had would ever be able to do. His loyalty though needed work … a lot of it. He nodded absently. "We will discuss your fees in the morning then."

"After which I will do your bidding without question. Fair enough?"

Capricorn leaned back in his chair, seemingly satisfied like a fat cat after a filling meal. "That is pleasing to the ear."

* * *

Zabuza walked in silence behind the sulking man dark haired man named Basta. The red-head he found out to be named 'Dustfinger' was following them in the shadows, carefully hidden. Basta kept glancing at him with a glare every now and then. Zabuza figured it was because Kubikiri hung from his back without anything to be hung with.

"There are more surprising things a ninja can do besides carry a sword without a harness … " He finally muttered, putting him out of his misery. Through the hatred and the sorrow he was in, Zabuza found it impressive how he was so curious at his little trick. The man grunted and looked decidedly away. What a child …

Zabuza surveyed his surroundings. 'Basta' was supposed to walk him around the village until he chose a house that pleased him. He didn't intend to stay here for long but a house that was comfortable if possible would be better than the forest he reckoned. He was a shinobi … he could live practically anywhere when the circumstances forced him to. The village was deserted and rundown, as if this Capricorn took over and drove it's people away. Drove it's people away … ? Zabuza didn't think him to be a man to simply _drive_ them away … In any case, he would ponder over all these things in the morning. His eye caught a distant house that was exceptionally deteriorated. One harsh wind was capable of bringing it down he reckoned. It was very far from the center of the village that had the 'church' they met in for meals and Capricorn's summonings; Capricorn's house that had him and the 'maids' living in it; the rest of the men patrolling and living in houses nearby.

The tan man raised an arm pointing at the run down house. "That would be adequate."

Basta turned to him sharply, still glaring. "Capricorn gives a choice of whatever house that pleases you and you choose that?!"

"If you need me you know where to find me." Zabuza nodded already walking off. Agains he seemed to offend these peculiar gathering of stupid people with arms. Didn't he say exactly what _pleased_ him? That house _pleased _him. Simple. He turned around for a moment surveying the man who looked at him with so much hate and disgust. Zabuza gave him a respectful exaggerated nod as was the tradition of his people. Enemy or friend, full or just a nod of the head they always performed some sort of bow.

Basta grunted and scoffed, turning heel and walking away. Zabuza called after him with a low voice, unsure whether he would hear him or not. "If he saw you as expendable why devote yourself to him in the beginning?"

The man stopped in his tracks. Indicative of his sharp ears Zabuza noted. He turned slowly with narrowed eyes and a hiss. "I am _**not**_ expendable … "

"He doesn't seem to think so … about any one of you … " The taller man shrugged nodding to the distance to indicate Capricorn. He did not forget the sad man he sent a small burning projectile into and out the other side of his head.

Basta growled in his throat at the taller man. Who was he to suddenly fall from the sky and start giving judgements?! Huh?! Who did he think he was?! Zabuza left him to his pondering and walked away to the empty, shell of house.

"Goodnight Basta-san."

* * *

Alright, I hope you guys enjoyed! I hope I didn't mess up Zabuza " Please R & R!


	6. A Sword through the Door

A Sword through the Door

"Resa darling," Capricorn whispered into the stray blonde locks of the woman dressing him. "When you are done would you please have Basta come here immediately?"

She gave him a brisk nod and quickly with her nimble fingers fastened the buttons of his shirt. Capricorn was ominous when he was his usual expressionless cold self, but today he was unusually happy … And that made him all the more fearsome. He was asking her politely, occasionally throwing a complement here or there. Something happened the night before and she did not know what to think of it. The more and more she turned it in her head, the more she realized that it could be nothing _**good**_. For it made Capricorn smile, and what brought out his almost inexistent ghost of a smirk could be nothing _**good**_.

When she finished she lifted the domes off his breakfast and brought his coffee table closer to his arm chair. She nodded curtly before rushing out of his room …

* * *

"What does he want _**him**_ for?! I thought he replaced him last night!" Mortola hissed waving Resa away. The blonde maid felt her legs turn numb while the old woman stepped out of the house to attend to Capricorn's command. Basta … has been replaced? Miria had stopped in her tracks holding a basket full of laundry, her back to Resa who was staring helplessly at the door. Basta's been replaced … That can only mean Capricorn has found a mad man worthy enough of his place … A man worse than Basta. She slowly turned only for her eyes to fall on the knuckles whitening with the tightening of Miria's grip on the basket. The red-head knew more than she let on, proof of that was last night's encounter with Basta. But even when asked last night, Miria only shook her head and stared into the night sky.

_"Not just yet … " _She had whispered when the blonde inquired. _"Not just yet."_

Now, she thought. Resa wanted answers now.

Thoughts whizzed through Miria's head, swallowing her into a vortex of her own making. Even when Resa had spun her around, Miria was completely silent and dazed. An anime character. An anime character walked the streets of the very village she was in. It seemed surreal. It shouldn't really … It was even more surreal for a word to materialize into a being such as Basta and Dustfinger, however with a character who's history she's known, who's end she knew, and who's face she's seen before, it seemed even more far-fetched. Her heart thumped wildly while her grey eyes took notice of the horror and the alarm that crept into Resa's face. No, they were not defeated, not just yet. No … not yet. All is not lost, Zabuza died a good person in the manga; all is not lost. She just needed to figure out how she would deal with him.

_Just as I tamed Basta._

It didn't take the man a second to appear before her eyes, having bashed the door open and startled the poor Resa along with some other maids.

"You're not the favorite anymore you little rat! This door is still the door Capricorn's house while you are not anymore the right hand man." Mortola screeched behind him but he ignored. He looked sullen, his eyes were red and swollen and his face was hard as if carved out of rock. Miria did not dare follow him with her eyes but she felt the daggers of his glare on the back of her neck. He did not stop; simply trudged on forward up the stairs and soon away from their vision. He had passed them like a beast who had lost a fight to another larger beast and was now becoming wildly violently mad about it.

Two hands clapped in Miria's face. They were bony and therefore not Resa's. "What are you doing dazed off like an absolute idiot?! Get back to work!"

She stomped away with the laundry basket in her hand, not bothering to give Mortola any more of her attention. It was entirely focused on Basta and the man who had replaced him. How were things to unfold now? She wondered, risking a last glance at the empty staircase behind her.

* * *

It didn't take him long to come barging into the kitchen. Basta reached an arm and grabbed Miria pulling her with him. "You're coming with me."

Miria knew it best not to struggle, but Resa did not. She attempted a fight only to have Mortola pull her back and Basta shrug her off. "Capricorn's orders." He muttered back an explanation that hung in the air. Not for Resa's sake, but he did not want Mortola bickering off behind him because of the work that would be left undone. Resa looked at her friend with alarmed fear. However her face soon changed to that of encouragement; wishing her to be strong. Miria acted as though all was normal and simply mouthed ' I'll be fine '. She needed to stay in that mentality to push through what was to come. Fear would destroy her.

A little while into the walk Basta let her arm go. She trailed behind him as he continued on forward. As the houses grew emptier and emptier, the streets quieter and the men fewer his steps grew slower. He picked up feet made of lead and as their destination furthered away from the center of the village.

"You didn't tell me he could vanish into thin air and detour bullets into their own shooter's head."

Basta stopped. His tone was low and accusing. He turned to her with eyes filled with … betrayal?! She was shocked. He should be directing those eyes to Capricorn who replaced him not her! But she did not display that on her face, simply took a step back, and murmured. "That what happened … ?"

Basta pushed her back, seething by now. "You knew!" He pushed her back roughly with a pointed finger, jabbing it over and over into her collarbone. "You thought it would be a funny joke didn't you? Let's all laugh at Basta-" She let out an oomph! when a wall behind her halted her retreat. "-When Capricorn deems him utterly useless. Why don't you? Huh?! Huh?!" He was shouting furiously, not giving her a chance to even register his words. "Why don't we all enjoy as Basta's life is taken away from him?! What a sight that would be?!"

"If you didn't cling to a thug like that your life wouldn't be over without him!" She hissed at him all too suddenly, all too unaware of the words that poured out of her mouth until she had said them.

Basta's eyes had widened and his head shot to their right and to their left. No one. He turned back to her with a hand ready to fling it across her face, but she narrowed her eyes and held up her arms in defense. "Everyone is thinking it Basta … " She murmured helplessly trying to calm him down. "Everyone is laughing at you for it-"

He held her by the jaw pulling her face up to his, "And you are not?" He snapped.

She glared up at his eyes. She found it surprising to suddenly see them soften only very slightly, but it quickly occurred to her that that was because of the fear that had crept into her grey pair. No … she needed to stay focused. She needed to have the reigns in her hands, in her _control._

"I don't find this funny." She whispered with a strong, almost condescending tone. "I find it too sad and pathetic to laugh at. And in answer to your question; no. No I didn't know he was capable of that. I knew he was capable of a lot of things; I told you that didn't I? I told you to be careful, he was a monster. I warned you Basta."

There was truth in what she said. She had told him things. She had told him what to expect … it was not right of him to accuse her. He let go slowly, the guilt of the accusation slithering into a corner of his heart. He didn't know why guilt surfaced with her, whatever he did with the rest didn't matter. But with her … it was different. Maybe it was because all of them he expected would be wishing for his downfall. They were all plotting against him. They all hated him. Resa, Dustfinger Cockerell, Mortola. The maids; the men. They would do anything to see him fall. While on the other hand Miria was not best friends with him, she did not give him false information. He knew she wouldn't be plotting his demise. In fact he … he was treading on dangerous grounds with his trusting of her … And it only then dawned on him that he did.

Miria could almost glimpse his thought process. She understood what she had to do perfectly. While the others proudly refused to even consider it, she knew the key to this village was Basta. Since her coming here, and after she had calmed down, she realized it. She couldn't be brainwashed like the other girls, yet she couldn't be hoping for escape from a prison with no key. Resa and Dustfinger … that was their fault. The key to his cage was Basta; they refused the very concept of it. Basta was only evil in their eyes; never a chance to build on for an escape. But Miria had to think logically. The two could not escape for the longest of time, one tried and was severely punished. Their idea of an escape was too risky. They had no weapons, no back up no means for an escape and yet they planned for it, in her eyes, poorly. Miria looked at it different. She would wriggle her way out of her even if it meant she would dig her tunnel out with a spoon. For that she needed Basta. Basta was the key, and she bought his trust by selling a little of hers.

However … that method had it's own risks. If she were to ever develop a soft spot for Basta … which she had thought of as _**impossible**_ back in the day …

He looked to her with some sort of desperation, holding her by the arms as if he was begging. "Then tell me what weakens him." He whispered, afraid someone would rat him to Capricorn about trying to dispose of the new right man. Capricorn wouldn't be too pleased about that …

"Tell me how I can kill him."

Miria found the request completely ridiculous. Did he never learn this man? What would it take to have him realize Capricorn was not worth it? He'd just replace him again anyway. She shook her head. "You'll have to decapitate his arms and even then killing him would be a very hard task Basta. He's killed half an armed mob with a knife in his mouth … " She had to make sure he did not think of anything stupid. "He'd kill you in a fight with his eyes closed Basta, literally, so don't even think about it."

"Wouldn't that thrill you?" He spat, letting her go. All the hope he had two seconds ago drained completely. She did not answer.

It registered to him as she tried to move away that she did not answer. He grabbed her pushing her back. "Wouldn't it?" He hissed, demanding an answer.

It never came.

The answer should've been along the lines of a 'yes' but it got caught in her throat. He had _**kidnapped**_ her. He was the reason for her misery. He was a tormentor like the rest who enjoyed bloodshed. They enjoyed killing families and setting their houses on fire while stealing their girls to enslave them and yet … despite all of that … despite her being one of those girls … She had no answer. The very thought of a dead Basta never occurred to her. He was an essential part of her plans, then her days, and now … she just could not answer his question. That seemed to have aroused so many more questions in his dark eyes.

"Wouldn't it … ?"

The last whisper came almost pleading for an answer. Again she stayed silent, eyes decidedly away from him. This was not good. She should say yes, Resa would say yes, Dustfinger would say yes. It was the only logical answer. But she could not …

"Aren't we getting late … ?" She whispered, changing the subject. "You're not the favorite anymore you shouldn't risk it … "

She was right … He was not the favorite anymore. He was still adjusting to that. Who knows what wrath Capricorn would delight in pouring over him if he was late. He let go of her reluctantly and resumed the walk to where she had not known. Her hands smoothed down her dress before she followed him silently.

All the while she thought and thought hard. Her inability to answer Basta's question would lead him to think otherwise of the delicate relationship they both maintained. She could not have him think they were friends. They were not friends. They were … acquaintances? Not even that. They weren't … obvious enemies either. She did not know how to title it, but she knew they both knew what it was. Now … now her inability to answer his question left him confused. Would she rejoice in his death? Her grey eyes focused on the black jacketed back of her companion in front her. Would she … ? She wouldn't … not as much as Capricorn. That was only because she knew Basta was no more than a puppet, a child Capricorn played with. The others were not like him. They either resented working for Capricorn outright but did it anyway to save their families, or they relished it and enjoyed it. Basta was neither. He did not have a family to protect, up until now he thought of himself family to Capricorn and was cruelly told he was no such thing. Yet … deep down under all the theatrics Basta did not enjoy his work as much as the rest did. It only brought him joy the idea of bringing joy to Capricorn; not in the doing of the deed itself. He did not light the fires, nor did he enjoy killing nor did he do it if he didn't need to. He was … caught between two worlds. Of course, that did not relieve him of sharing the responsibility of the crimes he committed under Capricorn's name …

Basta's was one convoluted story.

The house he stopped out was hideously worn down. Why here of all places? Wasn't Zabuza supposed to be the new favorite?

"Here?"

She tried to be as natural as possible, clearing the air between them. Basta turned to her, feigning that he too forgot the awkward conversation that happened moments ago. "Capricorn said let him choose as he pleases." He shrugged, "This is what pleases him apparently."

Miria frowned slightly at the door almost broken in front of them. What was he planning? This was a game board, and a new player had just been added. They still didn't know where his loyalties lay, what were his plans, and how he would contribute to this complicated game of wits and lies. Basta and Miria stopped in front of the door, and Basta took it upon himself to do the knocking.

Bang Bang Bang.

There was no answer. Basta's mood instantly went from pathetic little kitten in the rain to an annoyed beast made to work while being deprived his meal. He fisted his hand and banged on the door harder, Miria feared it would be knocked down. Still though with all his violent knocking they heard no sound. Basta called for him to wake up, but received no answer. He was getting increasingly agitated and decided a few more bangs on the door would do before he broke it down. It only took one more knock … and the answer appeared all too suddenly for Miria's taste.

As soon as Basta's fist landed on the door something protruded out so fast, sending splinters of wood flying around them. Miria had screeched from the impact but more so because the thing that had pushed through the door in lightening speed tore through Basta's jacket, under the arm that was raised to knock. He had quickly pushed her away with his free hand and threw himself out of the thing's way. They landed on top of each other taking cover on the ground. Dustfinger, who was in the shadows up to the point rushed out of them at the beckoning of her scream. The thing had broken through the door and left it simply a wooden mess on hinges and now fell on the cobblestones not far from them. A huge bulk of steel …

Miria's heart raced her breathing quick and her eyes wide staring at the huge sword that was so still on the ground. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes involuntarily. It had all happened so fast. One moment they were knocking the door, and the next the steel sword was thrown at them through the door and it flew out, crashing on to ground. Basta was knocking very rudely but … there was no need to try to kill them! This was no anime had that sword touched them they would've been ripped to shreds. Ripped to shreds …

"Are you hurt?!"

She was snapped back to her senses by Dustfinger who had a look of horror on his face. He was looking at her funny … She blinked, nodding. "Yea I'm … I'm fine."

His look was still too weird, his eyes averted from her to something beside her. She looked down; Basta. He was lying by her, and there was blood pooling from beneath him. Dustfinger did not move, he simply looked at the man. Miria however quickly straightened and pushed him on his back, cursing everything while at it. Her hands ran over his abdomen, his vital points. There was blood but she could not find the wound. His waist his side, where the sword had flown and tore his jacket and his shirt. Nothing.

Basta straightened, growling at nothing in particular. He seemed to be fine, so where was all the blood coming from? She turned sharply towards Dustfinger, who simply stood there. "Help me would you?! Get me a piece of cloth or something!"

Her demand was left to echo. Dustfinger did not move, and Basta decided to explain to her why. "It's Dirtyfingers' lucky day, you think he'll stop me from bleeding to death?" He spat, looking up at the scarred man he so loathed. Dustfinger raised a single eyebrow, "I don't expect any less from you."

"Shut up!" She snapped, at both of them. The last thing she needed was these two bickering about like children. Where was it coming from?! His side was covered with descending blood, and though she had checked the arm he used to knock; his left arm, before there was nothing. On further inspection, raising it up made Basta wince and glare at her. The bottom side of his arm, where the sword flew past. There was one thin long line of red extending from the bottom of his elbow the full length of his upper arm. She turned to the sword, the sharp side was curved downwards so that the sword had no tip. The beginning of the blunt side was curved to make a small sharp tip before the rest of the blade became blunt and harmless. The little sharp tip most probably flew under Basta's arm and created that long precise incision. It wasn't deep thank God. That meant that the sword only brushed against his arm …

Only brushed against it and it spilt so much blood. Wasn't Zabuza's hobby sharpening his sword?

The Demon only then surfaced. He had no shirt on, his bottom abdomen was bandaged and his face was lazily bandaged. He wore black pants and simply walked across the cobblestones barefoot. His hair was disheveled and his eyes heavy. He had just woken up it seemed and he was in a really foul mood. Before seeing him Miria had thought she would give him a piece of her mind greeting them with his sword like that. But when his eyes fell on her it was as if they had taped her mouth shut. She had no words, her throat was dry and she could only watch with dread and anticipation. The man was not a drawing on a paper anymore. He was not a figment of her imagination anymore. He was standing there, tall and mighty. Huge, angry and very much alive. She prayed silently that he was the only anime character Capricorn could ever manage to pull out. If Zabuza was this much trouble … God save the world should Capricorn decide to summon Zaraki Kenpachi or Alucard Hellsing.

Anger clouded one's judgment. That was very true in Basta's case.

"You could've killed me you moron!" He shouted, seething with rage. He scrambled to stand up but the loss of blood had left him a little dizzy. He almost fell over but Miria pushed herself to stand beside him and hold him still. She willed herself to shut him up but she was so frozen with awe, she produced not a sound.

Zabuza shrugged, bending down to pick up what he held not only as a weapon but a partner. "And Capricorn wouldn't have cared … I was to understand it was only his opinion that mattered no?"

His voice was too deep for her liking. It sent a shiver down her spine how it rumbled without him putting any effort to rumble it. He spoke perfect English. She found that surprising, thinking of all the possibilities why that would be. Was it because the manga he was read out was in English translation? She did not know … but now was not the time to think about it.

She looked at the man she held to steady, the demon's retort seemed to knock the wind out of his chest. Zabuza had just declared he had no qualms about killing anyone around here that Capricorn deemed expendable. And so far … Basta had topped that list.

"We came to wake you … on Capricorn's orders." Miria stated quietly. She sounded like a helpless mouse asking an annoyed lion to follow it.

"Capricorn said 'morning'. Morning extends from 6 to 11:59. He should specify when he expects me next time if he doesn't want to lose his people."

'His' people. Zabuza just highlighted that he was not to be considered one of Capricorn's people. Miria kept that note in the back of her mind. She also kept a clear note in her head _**never **_to come wake him up. He clearly was very grumpy when woken before his time. Grumpy enough that murder seemed like a good exercise before breakfast. She kept reminding herself of his world. They swung the sword and threw the knife so easily in his world. He was used to this. It was only horrifying here. But she had to keep in mind what the differences were, in order for today morning never to be repeated again.

She nodded once, realizing that Dustfinger hid again. That man was hiding in the shadows inspecting Zabuza. She did not know what he was up to, but she was going to have to ask Resa about it. Dustfinger told her everything.

The man was retreating inside. She followed behind him only to freeze in her step when he turned to her.

"What?"

Miria licked her dry lips once. "He wants to see you … now."

Zabuza eyed her with a single raised eyebrow. It looked as though he was glaring at her and she feared that she spiked his anger once more. He only simply replied, "I know." and continued on his way.

Miria was left utterly confused. She frowned at the broken door and turned to retreat to Basta's side. The previous depression took hold of him again, mixed with pain and light-headedness from the blood loss. She couldn't wait till they got back. It wasn't a deep wound but dangerous if left bleeding like that.

The door to the house creaked open once more, now it completely collapsed off it's hinges, clattering to the ground. Zabuza could be seen in the shadows, his hand beckoning the both of them closer,

"Come in."

* * *

Please R&R, I know, im horrible when it comes to updating " I do not own any of the ink heart/naruto characters. Miria belongs to me.


	7. Epiphanies

Epiphanies

* * *

Miria gingerly stepped inside, pulling a Basta who didn't think that was such a good idea. "Capricorn wants to see him now!" He hissed beneath his breath. Miria rolled her eyes pulling him in,

"If we make Capricorn wait he'll deal with us when we get to him, if we make _**him**_ wait he'll deal with us _**now**_." Her fingers were pressed on the cut in his arm hard to stop the bleeding, causing him to wince and wriggle in her grip. Irony … Had it been a better time she would've smirked. Basta was huffing and puffing angrily but there was nothing much he could do.

Zabuza had simply waved at a withering kitchen table on top of which were a towel, a funny looking jar of ointment and some bandages. "I will be a moment." He murmured in a low voice before being engulfed by the shadows deep within the house.

Miria blinked twice, then decided she'll dwell on confusion later. There was no time to be standing there like a deer in headlights when there was work to do. Her customary frown returned to her brow and she worked quickly, flinging Basta on to a chair that cracked beneath him. Zabuza did not do much to the house in the last few hours he was in it, and that was not surprising. His choice of it however … was. It could be only her crazy theory that he had distinct motives in choosing it or maybe he didn't, but again, all thinking had to come to a halt now.

Anger was well plastered on Basta's face, but like a little child unaccustomed to care his eyes curiously followed her to her very micro-movements. Her long slender fingers picking up the white towel, soaking it in water. The proximity they came to when she leaned over him, pushing his arm up and back to eye the wound, and slowly wash away the blood lifted the hairs on the back of his neck. The expression on her face; that of anger, annoyance and slight relief. As if she was tired of the surprises flung at her, or tired of the worry she's been made to endure. Was she … worried? Was she, specifically speaking, worried about him? Could that be possible? He thought he was insane when he first thought of it, but … When she had flung him with a pebble she didn't care about how blue his cheek was. Now … now when she had seen the blood _**she **_pushed him over, looked for his wound and was now tending to it. Tending to it without question …

Miria pressed so hard on the cut he jumped, "Ow!" with a growl. She glanced at him with a pointed glare of her own and resumed her work mumbling an inaudible 'sorry'. She noticed him eyeing her dazed at her movements and she feared his head would've taken him beyond his wildest dreams. She needed him to be convinced as was she that she was only doing what a normal person would've done …

No. Heh. No. Her head mocked, _**no**_ normal person would ever do what she was doing.

A normal person's reaction would be Dustfinger's, not hers. It was against her better judgement, but she just could not leave him like that …

Wasn't his push what threw her away from the sword's way … ?

That only meant she was repaying his debt. Nothing more.

Still though, she frowned at the long cut tracing it with her fingers … this needed stitches. What did the demon expect her to do with a stupid jar of ointment? She was frowning at the little thing as though it's committed a felony by simply existing before her eyes.

"It's not for staring at it's for using."

What a Basta thing to say … she wondered. Only … it was not Basta's mouth that said it. She turned around, the hem of her dress swishing behind her. The depth of his voice still sent a tingle down her spine, his glare from so high above made her feel so small. But as she had done with Basta she will do with Zabuza, and simply push her fearless expression forward. It was not going to be as easy, and she could not guarantee that he would even swallow the bait, but what did she have to lose?

Steady … she calmed herself. Steady and natural. Her brow crumpled into her customary frown and her eyes slightly glared at him. Not too much, just a little bit. She threw a hand in the direction of the small brown jar,

"What the hell is ointment going to do to a cut like that?"

It wasn't a growl, it wasn't an annoyed screech, it wasn't loud … Her voice took on the 'matter of fact' low tone with a hint of annoyance and a touch of sarcasm. It was his fault the cut was there, and there was no frickin' need to throw someone with a sword however way they choose to wake you up. That was what her expression said. Calm cool and collected; in contrast to her heart that thumped wildly in her chest. It was thrashing against her ribcage that she could almost feel her dress pulsating with it. She was entitled to her human fears and emotions, but she could not most definitely let them pass through. Not now.

A very fine, almost invisible dark brown eyebrow rose. The rising of it was so slow, so grand, both Miria and Basta held their breaths. Zabuza walked over to them, with, if one could see beyond the glare, a bored unimpressed expression. He pulled a seat in front of them, lowering himself down so slowly the creaks beneath him were slow, ominous and almost unbearable. His dark eyes looked at Basta once and murmured softly,

"Played a little too much with fire did we?"

Miria could've sworn she saw the hairs on the back of Basta's neck stand. His burnt arms were private territory. It only then occurred to him that Miria was staring right at them … And it only just dawned upon her, beneath the blood and away from the cut how his arm was a hideously crumpled purplish reddish brown color instead of the flawless pale color of the rest of his body. She knew Basta's story. She knew he burnt his arms doing the deed for Capricorn once … This was … the first time she had seen it though.

Basta instinctively put his other arm, still hidden under his white shirt, over the injured arm where the cloth was torn off. What did he hope to hide? It was all out in the open wasn't it? She rolled her eyes at him with a frown, shooing his good arm away, "Cut it out." He didn't comply till she literally had to throw his arm off. He growled and hissed at the slender hand that slapped his arm away, but he had no hopes of anything but surrender. He didn't want her to see them. He didn't want anyone to see them. What an _**uncomfortable**_ day it's been so far?

Miria's grey eyes left him to rest on Zabuza; his arm extended to the bottle of ointment and unwound the top while his mouth moved beneath the bandages.

"Had you used it anyway and finished by now I could've slipped a little comment when we could've been closer to Capricorn's house that this kind of ointment seals a cut up and if he doesn't thrash his arm around he'll be fine within a couple of days … "

The words of his explanation were dragged, slow and said in a low deep tone that made Miria feel like she was the stupidest girl on the planet. Perhaps that was what he wanted to achieve … His open palm was raised to her, the jar of green ointment now open and simply concluded. "That would've saved us a _whole_ lot of time."

Her palm slapped his when she reached out to grab the ointment rather rudely. What the _**hell**_?! He was far _**worse**_ than Basta when it came to his morbid sarcasm and his ridiculously inhumanly low voice! It annoyed the hell out of her, especially when her ears caught the sound of wishing air out of one's nose when they smirked … Had he been Basta she would've broken his nose with the ointment jar. She would also have _**much **_to say to him, but she opted not to enter a word duel with him. He would most definitely wipe the floor with her.

Basta however never learned.

"It would've saved us a _**whole**_ lot of time if you didn't decide to answer your door by throwing a sword through it!"

"Who knocks on a door like that?" Zabuza retorted, standing his full height ready to walk away from them. "You didn't tell me to expect you at this hour; nor do I like to be woken up like some dog. Did I fall into your village out of my own accord? No. Did you bring me here? Yes. So it's not my fault."

Basta looked as if he was thrown at with bag of stones. His mouth was open stupidly and the frown on his brow was easing from anger to confusion. The poor thing … thought Miria. Someone ought to teach him not to waltz into battles he had no hopes of winning. Still that stupid man possessed unworldly determination. Was it because he was always beaten down like a little dog by Capricorn he became numb to it? Or was it the animalistic instinct to try and bite back till death?

"You could've ripped us both to shreds you brute!"

Zabuza turned to him only very slightly, half of his face visible and the other shrouded in the shadows.

"If you hadn't come on orders I would've left you to bleed to death without so much as a turn. And judging by how everyone seems to perceive you they would've gladly turned their backs on you. They seem to be celebrating the loss of your immunity. Frankly I didn't think she would help you; probably how the other red-head responded to you made her feel sorry … " Zabuza brow crumpled only very slightly, as if he was not sure about the facts he had analyzed till now. "Or maybe she thought of it as murder and didn't want to soil her hands. In any case, if it was anyone else you'd be dead by now-"

"We get the point." Miria cut him off abruptly. Her side bangs were still floating in the air because of how forceful her turn was, then slowly returned to rest on her cheek again. She turned back abruptly once more, giving him her back and finished fastening the bandages on Basta's arm.

Actually, what Zabuza was saying was very true. In fact … it was too true. She listened very carefully in the beginning, taking advantage of Basta's pathetic attempt at arguing the man to analyze the man before them. He was _**good**_. He was so good at analyzing the finest details and building upon them to produce facts that when said no one argued. He had barely arrived here yesterday; yet he talked about the place as if he understood all it's mechanics. She was sure he didn't, but the way he spoke, the way he observed and the way he guessed at the facts was flawless. It was all too evident he was a military man. Captain of the ANBU, such a title was only something to exaggerate him in the manga to make of him a strong feared villain. In reality though, sitting with him, speaking with him as a proper human being, it was an entirely different story. Now that title had meaning, it had a past, it had qualifications and it foreshadowed skills. Skills in anime or manga; a story regardless of how it was told, would only be a background build of the character. Now this man was real, his skills were real, and what the writer did not mention or explore all came to life.

The man as a whole had materialized. _**As a whole**_. That was … quite the food for thought.

The more he spoke the more she learned, and she wished she could've learned more. There was one slight problem though … she used Basta as a lab rat. In the beginning she didn't care, but then she saw, as Zabuza hit all the right points so perfectly, how Basta's face changed. How the bombardment of facts known but never spoken of hit him from a stranger who did not even know him. Everyone knew everyone hated Basta. Everyone knew everyone wanted to see Basta dead. Basta himself knew. Up until this day his usefulness for Capricorn was all that mattered and therefore he paid little attention to the loneliness he was actually in. He tried to fill it with Roxane, Resa, some other maids but when they brushed him off it only angered him. Angered him that they would not agree to give him acceptance as long as he yearned for Capricorn's. They all demanded he discard Capricorn's acceptance of him for a small chance at gaining their's that probably would never occur anyway. Basta … always clung to Capricorn's because it was that which was bestowed to him as a child. He never wished to part with it. Now … he was cruelly cut off from it; accused to be an old dog that cannot be taught any more tricks. A better beast was found. A better tool was found and Basta wasn't good enough; so he had to go. How so easily they can discard his _**life**_ never sat well with her. Even if he was a horrid man … sometimes she cursed the fact that she knew the background of that horrid man was a horrid child, and the background of the horrid child was an innocent unwanted child left on the street.

Miria had seen; and was very disturbed by how his face had twisted. How his fingers curled on to the edge of the deteriorating table breaking a few splinters off of it. How his eyes screamed 'I KNOW!'. I know … you don't have to tell me. The explosion of mixed emotion on Basta's face made her very uncomfortable that she simply silenced the whole matter. He knew … no need for him to be reminded of it.

One thing she could deduce from all of this was that Zabuza was either a very cruel man … or he was playing around with a plan in mind. Both thoughts were very troublesome. What was his plan? Why was he picking at all the raw red wounds of a man he only met yesterday? Why was he instigating them? Why … ? Didn't he have a history with people like Basta? A lonely unwanted child … pale with dark hair and dark eyes … completely and utterly devoted to a …

She was stunned with where her train of thought was taking her. _**Stunned**_. The plot thickens … Dear God … the plot thickens and twists _**wildly**_.

"Woman aren't you done?"

Miria resisted the urge to ball her hands in fists and let out a long exasperated sigh. "You blind?" It was only a soft murmur but it did it's job. He started for the door and she turned to follow. They had given him a black jacket; he wore it open exposing the bandaged abdomen underneath. She looked back at Basta who was lost and confused, still rooted on his seat.

"Aren't you coming?"

He turned to her in an abrupt manner that indicated she had put a halt to a speeding train of thought of his. Alarm slowly seeped in to his dark eyes and he breathed a soft whisper,

"We're so late … Capricorn is going to have me killed."

Miria saw it. She saw the realization creeping on him that his life was no more guaranteed than hers or any other inhabitant of this village. Just a day ago he knew however way he would screw up he might get punished but never killed. Now … he lived like the rest of them. In fear for his _**life**_. He stared at her. She had been living like _**this**_? How was she living like this not afraid of every corner, every shadow or every breath? One small mistake would kill her; would kill _**him**_.

The red-head saw it all and could only think of one thing. The poor, poor stupid man. Had he only now truly known what he had been subjecting other people to?

She licked her lips once and whispered very very softly … the risk was on an all time low she might as well try …

"If you're so afraid he'll kill you why not run away … ?"

Basta's eyes widened dangerously and he got up so fast, the chair he sat one fell backwards. Zabuza, feigning to be at the door was actually observing the whole scene, even though to a normal person he'd be out of earshot and even if he heard anything it'd be a mumbled whisper. To a normal person … a ninja was not a normal person and these people were yet to get used to it. Such interesting things unfolded before him in just one morning … many for just one morning.

Miria knew to stay put when Basta in his rage loomed over her. "Are you _**insane**_?!"

She kept her calm even as his fingers curled around her collar. "Want _**him**_ to hear you?" She huffed back.

He pulled her back into the safety of the open kitchen. It was parallel to what used to be a living room but perpendicular to the front door. That meant there was a wall separating those at the door and those in the kitchen so that they might hear them but could not see them.

"That's _**treason**_! You think I'm stupid cowering maid like you?!"

Miria only blinked at his statement once, trying hard to keep the uninterested expression over her face. "Well then why are you complaining about him killing you to me? You're just gonna have to waltz into Capricorn's room with the two of us and grovel for forgiveness."

She meant it as a degrading remark to highlight indeed he was worse than a cowering maid … but it didn't have the desired effect on him. Instead he stopped to actually contemplate it. Then he let her go, to her horror; nodding.

"You're actually smart for a little brainless sparrow … "

It was then her anger surfaced. First, she did not want him calling her sparrow! Second, and more importantly, did this man have no pride?! No dignity?! How could he so easily agree to that?! And to top it all off it was she who suggested it! Oh how she wanted to break that nose of his now. Letting him die would've saved more of his dignity than saving his life. His stupidity did have merits though; he did not think twice that she was actually encouraging him to escape. But at the moment she could not see that as a positive. She threw her palms against his chest and pushed him away from her; disgusted. The heel of her boot could be heard loudly when she stomped off. If anime expression of emotion was real smoke would be coming out the top of her head.

Someone ought to bash him in the head with a hammer maybe some sense would dawn upon him …

As she whizzed past Zabuza steaming out into the morning air, he couldn't help but think one thing …

Well now … that all ended well.

* * *

That's all for this time :) Please R & R!


End file.
